Of all Possibilities
by PennePastaSauce
Summary: Percy Jackson is a cocky, arrogant, and famous singer who has fangirls swooning over him. Annabeth Chase is an intelligent author who's famous but has little social life. What happens when these two meet? Will they despise eachother? But then again, they do say opposites attract. Rated T for language, violence, and alcohol use. Percabeth, Thalico. Don't hate me too much plz :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **AN: First chapter. Why is there even an authors note here?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. And I never will. And if you probably didn't think I did since this is called . Keyword is Fan.**

 **Percy POV**

"Boss, you there?" I looked up at my secretary/best friend, Nico Di Angelo. He was a great person, though eccentric. I met him somewhere in the 8th grade, and we'd been inseparable since. He was a very pale man and loved wearing black. Though in my opinion, he looked extremely emo, he always protested that he was nothing like "emo".

"Yes, and Nico, please call me Percy, you're my friend and it's okay" Nico rolled his eyes.

"I need to keep up the formality, Perce. That way if I become a FBI agent, I'll be ready to treat my boss with respect" Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. Nico can really be a pain in the butt, even if he is my best friend.

"Nico... you do realize that you already have a job with me and you're 25 already. You don't need to become a FBI agent. Besides, if you were a FBI agent, where would I be?" I reasoned.

"Probably not here, in a multi-million dollar suite, on a world tour I'm guessing" he agreed. "But I still want to be a FBI agent, they're badass."

"Oh please Nico, as my bodyguard you've done some pretty badass stuff already, besides, the FBI dream was when you were 11. It's been 14 years since then. And, not to mention being my assistant/secretary/bodyguard you earn a lot of money. There's no need to waste that valuable time on childish dreams." I reprimanded him.

"That's only because I do all the work" he grumbled, but surrendered. "Anyways, as I was saying, before you zoned off, your world tour has come to an end, so you get to go back NY and visit your mom." I had almost forgotten!

"Thanks Nic, I don't know where I would be without you" I thanked him.

"Perce, we just went over this..." I stared at him, and opened my mouth to gape at him in shock.

"Uhh, Perce you okay?" Once again, I stared at him. "Okay what?" Nico seemed frustrated.

"Nico, you just called me PERCE! Finally, you didn't call me "boss", or "Mr. Jackson" I made sure to exaggerate the words and put quotation marks around boss and . "Finally, you're recognizing me as something else other than some formal baloney" Nico rolled his eyes. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

"Anyways, the flight will be in..." Nico checked his Rolex "5 hours, so you have 4 hours to pack and we'll get out of here"

"Wait, in 5 hours? Nico you could've told me earlier you know" I scolded him. "Besides, don't you usually want to go like 3 hours early?"

"Percy, have you forgotten who you are?" I shook my head. "Well, still you should remember that you're Percy Jackson. The internet phenomenon. The most famous musician/singer in the USA. The person who made it onto _Sexiest Man Alive_ and had 10 of his songs make it onto the number one spot on Billboard hot AND iTunes.

"Okay, but I still don't see how this affects our departure time" I stubbornly argued. Nico face palmed.

"Perce, we have a private jet you idiot..."

"Oh" was all I could say.

-Page Break-

"Nico, can we take the boat?" I had forgotten about my fear of planes until after we boarded the plane. Stupid, I know.

"Perce, the boat takes too long, if we don't take the plane we'll be late and swarmed by paparazzi." I shuddered. If there was anything that I did fear besides planes, it was the swarms of news reporters and fan girls who yelled "Touch me!" and "Give me your autograph!" and the occasional "Will you marry me?". The mere thought of paparazzi made me want to go back to my luxurious suite in San Francisco.

"I guess you have a valid point, but I just realized how much I feared airplanes"

"Calm down Perce, just because your dad and grandparents died doesn't mean you will too" That was true. The only reason I hated airplanes was because my father and my mother's grandparents had all died in an airplane crash. My mom had made it out alive but needed a few stitches.

"Well, I still fear and hate airplanes, and bringing up the topic doesn't help much, either" Nico sighed.

"Perce, just try to fall asleep, or watch the news. Either way, try to occupy yourself. And don't worry about crashing. The plane has all these cool mechanisms..." he trailed off. I decided to take my mind off the airplane and watch the news, like Nico had said.

"And from New York's #1 Bestselling Author, Annabeth Chase, comes the new book, Abandoned!"The news reporter then showed a whole bunch of people buying the new book. I scoffed at the people in line.

"Look Nico, it's a bunch of nerds begging in line for a bunch of **books**. I mean, why waste money on that when you could buy something like my new album?" Nico looked at me funny.

"Probably because they enjoy reading, I guess" I laughed.

"Yeah right" Then, the news reporter skipped to an interview with the author (Annabeth, right?). Once the interview showed, I let out a low whistle.

"Damn Nico, the author's really hot!" I stared at the screen. She had beautiful blonde curls and a perfect face. However, her eyes showed that she had a will of iron and would not hesitate to punch you in your soft spot if you messed with her.

"Perce, I doubt that she would like you after you called her readers nerds" Nico responded amiably. I shrugged.

"Well, if I can get pretty much half of the teenage population swooning over me, surely one nerdy author will be easy enough" I replied cockily.

"Percy, do you even know who she is? I doubt she would even take a glance at you. Besides, since when have you cared what women think of you?" I flushed at the last question. I had always been a bit of a "bad boy" as Hollywood portrayed it, but most of that was merely for fame.

"Come on, you know that all the other people were just for fame." I counted off the number of famous women I had slept with, all to maintain my reputation. "Besides, I have cared what women think of me, it's just that those women don't count."

"Mhm" was all that I got from Nico. I whipped around to see what he was doing.

"Yo Nico, whatcha reading?" he read the title aloud for me.

"It's called _Titans_ and it by... Annabeth Chase" Dang, that girl's name seemed to be popping up everywhere now, huh?

"And if you don't mind, I would like to keep on reading, thank you very much" I huffed at Nico and kept on reading the news.

-Page Break-

 _Turn off all electronic devices, we are landing soon._

I grumbled and turned off the TV, which I had been watching the news on. Nico just kept reading.

"Yo Emo Dude, since when did you love reading?"

"For your information, I am NOT EMO (Lies Nico, lies!), and reading has always been a hobby of mine. After all, I actually studied in high school, remember?"

"Touché, Nico, Touché" I grinned. "Anyways, where are we staying?"

"Well I'm staying in a large suite in this awesome penthouse, while you can stay at your mom's house."

"Nico, my mom's house is probably larger than any penthouse..." After I became famous and rich, I had bought my mom an enormous house. Like, 5 million dollars huge.

"Well, I would rather stay in a penthouse than a house tainted with your odor" Nico wrinkled his nose as if in disgust. "I bet you'll trash it in one day!"

"Nico, there are housekeepers. Also, there are my mom's famous blue cookies."

"You mean infamous. Those cookies are as addictive as drugs!" I smiled at my apparent victory.

"Well Nico, since you'll be staying in a penthouse... I guess I get all the cookies!" I smiled triumphantly, knowing that he would cave.

"Fine fine I'll come, but only for the cookies." I winked at him.

"I severely doubt that."

 **AN: So, how did you like it? I hope you liked it, but then again if you made it to the bottom you probably did. Or you might be a hater. I hope it's the first one. Anyways, review, follow, favorite, do whatever. Anyways, I'll (hopefully) see you in the next chapter ;)  
**

 **-PPS (PastaPenneSauce)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Hey guys! Now I did say that I would quit on my other story, but in fact I've just uploaded another chapter onto it, so you guys know I haven't quit on that story yet ;) Anyways, let's get right into this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

 **Annabeth POV**

 _"Silena, wait!" I tuned out the protests of my ex-boyfriend._

 _"No Abraham, you already hurt me too much. I don't want to see you ever again._

 _"Just once more?" I turned around and looked at him. His eyes were swimming with emotions. Guilt, hopelessness, but one stood out to me._

 _Pain._

"Annie? Are you still writing that stupid story?" I quickly saved my work and shut down the computer.

"No...?" Thalia sighed.

"Annie, no matter how successful of an author you are, I don't think romance novels are your type.

"I don't care what you think, now what did you want me here for?" I had to admit I was being harsh, but I didn't let ANYBODY criticize my work. Not even my best friend. No one could stop me from reaching the stars, and reaching the ones beyond the stars.

"Well, I just wanted to watch the news with you" I rolled my eyes. Every day, Thalia seemed to be obsessed with the news. I reluctantly sat on the couch with her.

 _Today, world-famous Percy Jackson has finished his world tour, and has come back to New York City where he lives. He has also brought along his assistant and rumored to be his best friend, Nico Di Angelo._

I snorted. Percy Jackson, having friends? As mean as it sounds the celebrity is a first-class jerk. The only thing good about him is his songs.

 _If anyone has any information as to where he lives or where he will be going, please call 1-800-5672..._

I sighed. Despite me hatred for Percy Jackson, I hated news like this. No celebrity ever deserved to be tortured by the endless swarms of horror also known as the paparazzi. Annabeth was only an author and had experienced it firsthand.

 _Flashback_

 _I walked into the cafe, and was greeted by a delicious aroma of smells. I quickly found a spot._

 _"Hello, I'd like to get a mocha latte and a donut please" I smiled at the waiter._

 _"Okay, your order will be coming up soon"_

 _Once I got my order, I chomped down my donut and drowned my latte. Then, as I was paying..._

 _"OMG! It's Annabeth Chase! I love your books! Can I have your autograph?" I turned to her in horror. Standing before me was an 11 year old, who was excitedly holding out a copy of my new book, Abandoned"_

 _I quickly signed it and tried to make a quick getaway, but it was too late._

 _Swarms of people had clogged up the entrance at the sound of my name. Paparazzi was on their way, and I was trapped._

 _Inside of a coffee shop._

 _It's funny, how as little kids you guys adore famous people. But you don't realize how horrible it can be until you experience._

 _Usually, I am deathly afraid of spiders. And failing. But now?_

 _My greatest fear was probably the people with cameras and fans screaming "Autograph my book!" and "Annabeth I love you!"_

 _I mean, if this was what only a famous author felt, I wouldn't want to know how someone more famous felt._

 _At the end, I had to blend in as a fan and slowly but surely made it out._

 _Flashback end_

Anyways, like I said if that's what I felt, I didn't want to know what Percy felt right now, having hordes of fan girls in front of his house.

And of course, the occasional jealous boy who would throw an egg or two.

And the random girl trying to crawl in through the window.

And the girls trying to peek into the bathroom (seriously I'm disappointed with them).

At the end, a couple of security guards shooed everyone away (thank god).

Bored, I took out my laptop and continued typing.

 _The pain in Abraham's eyes made me want to cry. To run to him and sob into his chest, but I could not let that happened. When I found out he was cheating on me, I became stronger._

 _"Please Silena, let me apologize" he begged._

 _I looked at him up and down. "No" I said coldly, emotionlessly, to him. Immediately I saw the hope fade from his eyes to be replaced by pain. It hurt me so much to see him so broken, so hurt. But then, I remembered what he did to me._

 _"I'm sorry, Abraham, I can't have you doing this to me, hurting me over and over again." and on that thought, I ran._

 _However, this time he didn't follow he. He merely sat down in front of the large tree, put his head in his hands, and started sobbing._

My writing was interrupted by Thalia.

"Gosh Annie, are you writing that story AGAIN? Remember the romantic novel you wrote? It was an utter failure!"

"I'm okay Thals, go to sleep"

"Only if you do, Annie"

I sighed. Sometimes my best friend was seriously stubborn. "Fine. On"

"1...2...3..." both of our lights clicked out. "Goodnight Annie."

"Goodnight Thalia."

-Page Break-

The next morning I was woken up by Thalia cooking. Thalia never cooked. Well, only on special weekends. Speaking of special weekends...

I took a look at my calendar. Hmm... May 28th, it was a Saturday. **(AN** : **This is 2016 May 28th, which is coincidentally tomorrow for me.)** I walked downstairs, and was greeted with a multitude of different smells. Most of them smelled, burnt?

I hurried down, and found Thalia cooking bacon and toast. When I took a closer look at them, I was surprised to find black-charred bacon and toast that seemed as if it were toasted with a 9000 voltage toaster.

"Thals, I don't think I'm going to eat that..." Thalia looked at me, and then looked at the black mess in front of her. She sighed.

"Yeah, it was worth a try though. How about we go to the Starbucks nearby? I agreed and quickly dressed up.

"Anyways, what's the occasion, Thals?" Thalia looked genuinely surprised. Umm, what occasion? she stammered.

"Well, you only cook breakfast on days when we have something special, so what's the occasion today?" Thalia shrugged.

"That's a surprise" I groaned. I hated Thalia's surprises.

"Fine, just take me to get coffee please."

-Page Break-15 minutes later, Thalia and I came out of the Starbucks, each holding a steaming hot coffee.

"So... care to tell me the surprise yet?" Thalia shook her head.

"Annie, be patient, the surprise is at 5:00 PM, so you can go write your story or whatever. I gaped at her, knowing that this surprise was probably super huge. Since my failed attempt at writing _When we first met_ , Thalia had been openly disagreeing against me writing romantic novels.

 _Flashback_

 _"Annie!" Thalia screeched, "You can't waste your time on another one of those stupid romance novels again! The last one took you 6 months and it still got turned down!"_

 _Flashback end_

So when Thalia said I could go and write my novel, I was very suspicious...

 **Percy POV**

"Wait, Nico what were you saying?"

"Perce, I met this awesome girl online, her name is like Thalia or something, and she invited me to a date." Nico explained.

"Okay... but this doesn't explain why I need to tag along as a third wheel. Besides, why are you even going on a date with a girl whose name you forgot?"

"Relax, Percy. She said that she was bringing her friend, and I just told you her name, its Thalia." I frowned at the idea of being hooked up with another girl. Something didn't feel right...

"Anyways, we're going to the movies at 5:00 PM. And you ARE coming"

"Fine" I groaned and dragged myself to my computer.

 **Annabeth POV**

"Wait what do you mean ANOTHER BOY is going there?" I was bewildered.

"Annabeth, it means that I'm going on a date with a boy, and I asked him to bring his best friend since I didn't want you being a third wheel" Thalia explained everything incredibly slow, like explaining something to a third grader.

"Okay, but WHY?"

"Well you didn't think you would just drive me around and write your book while I'm having the time of my life, didn't you?" truth to be told, Annabeth HAD indeed thought that that was what she was going to do, but she wasn't going to tell Thalia that.

"Well, I thought I would just be dateless, you know? Anyways, what's your date's name?"

"Nico. Nico Di Angelo" Thalia said. For some reason, that name struck a familiar chord in my memory. I shrugged it off. _Besides, there are probably multiple Nicos in New York._

"So... it's 4:30. Shouldn't we be going, Thalia?"

"Oh yeah, you drive, Annie"

"Of course" _this was definitely going to be a very long night._

-Page Break-

When we pulled into the driveway, I was immediately suspicious.

"Thalia, are you sure this is the right place?" it just seemed so... fancy. For some reason, that stuck in my brain. _Fancy = expensive = money = rich. Nico + rich._ _However, I couldn't figure out why the connection bothered me so much, so I just put it off as something I didn't need to worry about._

 _I was wrong._

 _"Mhm, come on Annie, I want you to meet Nico", and skipped into the cinema. Reluctantly, I followed her._

 _Inside, I heard Thalia talking excitedly "Oh hi! I'm Thalia, and I'm assuming you're Nico? Okay, and who's this over here?" Nico said something that made Thalia go quiet . Curious, I stepped out, wondering who this other boy was._

 _And found myself looking at Percy Jackson._

 **AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA lol I hope you guys liked it. Anyways, I have a new schedule now. I will be writing one chapter one this story and one for my other story everyday. However, I'm going to be gone for three days so I might not update as much, but I promise I'll write a ton starting Tuesday. Anyways, have a great day ;)**

 **-PPS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: Sorry for leaving you guys on that cliffhanger :O Anyways, if you don't read author's notes I am on a trip right now so I can only upload at nighttime. I'll be back Monday afternoon though so sit tight :D**

 **Disclaimer: Read the previous one. I DON'T OWN PJO GODDAMIT**

 **Annabeth POV**

At first, I was too shocked to reply, so I immediately saw Percy's physical features. He had a nice body, handsome face _Gods Annabeth, where did you get that from?_ And he was undeniably attractive. I mean, _Sexiest Man Alive_ had showed pictures, but this was so much more… real. However, one part struck out to me, his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful sea-green, like a vast ocean threatening to swallow me whole, but they held emotions. Percy's eyes were beautiful, but you could see the arrogance and uncaring of them. You could see the coldness as he analyzed everything as too good for him.

But then, my thoughts were interrupted by someone talking.

"Hello, I'm Percy Jackson and-"

"I know who you are, _Jackson_ " I snapped at him. Then, I turned to Thalia.

"What is HE doing here?" Thalia was too shocked to reply.

"He's my best friend." Nico told me for her. "And I suppose, you're you are Thalia's friend, Annabeth Chase?" I gawked at him. How had he known my name?

"Oh don't look at me like that. Earlier, Percy was just staring at you through the news, eh Percy?" despite my burning hatred for Percy, my heart fluttered. _Damnit, where did you get that from, Annabeth?_

"Yes, I'm Thalia's friend. You don't suppose that I could skip this date, so I won't have to be in close proximity to… that?" I angrily pointed to Percy.

"Gods, I feel so welcomed! Go ahead and call me a _that_ " Percy replied sarcastically. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"You're a jerk and a player. All you care about is yourself!" I retorted angrily. How dare he talk back to me?"

"Well guess what, those people I "played" were all sluts! And I care for my mom, and have cared for other people!"

"See, the keyword is HAVE. Also, how do you know they were all sluts?" I was getting fed up.

"Well, let's see Rachel Dare. After I broke up with her, she just moved on and started sleeping with a ton of boys!" I sighed. Could this jerk not see ANY logic at all?

"So? Before she met you, she was a bubbly, cheerful artist. She started being a slut only because you hurt her."

"But she got over it! Also, time heals all wounds." he stubbornly replied.

"Not after night after night of drinking, and sobbing on TV. And time may heal wounds, but all wounds leave scars." He went silent after that.

"But, I'll put up with you for Thalia." I glared at him, as if daring him to speak, but surprisingly he didn't retaliate. "Now, if we're done arguing, we have a movie to go to."

-Page Break-

 **Percy POV**

Once the movie ended, Annabeth dragged Thalia out of the movie theater quicker than I could blink.

"Gosh, what's her problem Nico?"

"Y'know, she does have a point" I glared at him.

"Oh, so now you're her side now? I thought you were my friend!" Nico sighed.

"Percy, I'm definitely still your friend. I was just saying I know why she's mad at you. Heck, even I don't approve of what you did to all those girls" I sighed. I had considered what Annabeth was saying. Had Rachel really wept over me? I had to admit, when I first met her she seemed like an over-excited teenager with all that energy. Now, she had probably slept with enough guys that she could make a whole entire new generation if it weren't a thing called protection. Was Annabeth right?

 _Nah, she's just a nerdy author. She probably has no social life whatsoever, how could I be bossed around by her?_ But despite what I said, I felt a weight on my shoulders, and I couldn't shake it off. I sighed, I wished my life was how it was. In fact, I had loved swimming, but I had given that up in the 2012 London Olympics. I would go back to swimming if I had the chance, but it was too late to turn back now.

 _Flashback_

 _I stretched, getting ready for the final race. I had no doubt I would win, but still, it didn't hurt to be careful._

 _When I walked into the bathroom to change, I found my competitor, Ben sobbing on the floor. I looked at him._

" _Ben, are you okay?" he looked at me._

" _I'm sorry, I just can't take it anymore." he sighed dejectedly._

" _And no, you can't help me. Just go away" I was stunned and hurt by his words, but knew something was wrong"_

" _If I can help you, I'll try my best" he looked at me. I could see the fear and sadness in his eyes._

" _No, you can't, and won't want to" he turned his back on me. I slipped out of the changing room, but secretly watched him behind a corner._

" _I'm so sorry, I tried my best, mom." he choked on a sob. "I tried, but we won't have enough money for the chemotherapy." I saw him hold up a picture of a woman. "I don't know if I'll have the strength to go to your funeral, so I'll just say it here." I stood, shocked at what I had heard. All this time, he was doing this for his mother? I sighed. I knew he truly loved her, to have the dedication and strength to train, and make it this far. However, I would stop that._

 _That night, Ben went completely unopposed. Percy Jackson was nowhere to be seen._

 _Flashback end._

Back then, I was willing to sacrifice fame and recognition to help someone. What had happened?

 _No Perce it's not your fault, they were all…_ but I couldn't bring myself to blame them. It was I who initiated the relationship. It was I who fed them compliments, and baited them into liking me.

I was a monster.

"Perce, are you okay?" I had forgotten about Nico.

"Yeah, just take me to the penthouse we're living at." Nico looked at me skeptically, but obliged.

-Page Break-

"Perce, what's wrong, you can tell me."

"I'm just tired." I tried to avoid the topic.

"Perce, you just drank coffee."

"I drank a decaf" Nico groaned.

"That is the stupidest excuse ever. I know you love caffeine, and suddenly you buy a decaf? I'll let you go this night, but don't think I won't interrogate you in the morning"

"Thanks Nico, good night."

"Good night Perce."

 **Annabeth POV**

"Get up Annie! It's late!" Thalia yelled at me. Yawning, I got up, and checked the clock.

"Thals, it's 7:30 you nincompoop. That isn't late!", but I knew arguing with Thalia wasn't an option.

"Annie, I also have to get my frappuccino from Starbucks before 7:45!" I groaned.

"Why do you have to wake me up then?" Thalia looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Why you're paying. Why else?" Of course.

"Thalia, we're filthy rich. Surely you can pay? I mean you're a famous music artist!" remember how I said that arguing with Thalia wasn't an option? Well it is now.

"Annie, just because Surface made a huge hit doesn't mean I can pay for my frappuccinos" **(AN: "Surface" is actually a song by Aero chord and is also my favorite song. Also, you should definitely listen to it if you love electronic music. Especially trap/dubstep).** I rolled my eyes. Always leave it up to Thalia for a stupid excuse.

"Okay, okay. I'll go" Thalia brightened immediately. "I'll go grab my purse."

"K Annie, I'll meet you in the lobby" I nodded and went to find my purse. Hmm, there it was! I grabbed it and went into the elevator.

Right as the doors were closing, I heard a familiar voice outside.

"Damnit Perce, I can't find my phone" _Perce?_ That's a weird name. Then, the elevator starting moving.

"WOW Nico! Now we have to take the stairs." Once again, the voice sounded so familiar, I just couldn't match the voice with the face.

After I arrived at the ground floor, I found Thalia sprawled on the couch in the lobby, watching football.

"Come on Thals, let's go buy your frappuccino." Thalia didn't budge. "THALIA?!"

"Chill Annie, I'm waiting for someone." I raised my eyebrow. Never, did Thalia wait for someone. Usually, Thalia grabbed their arm and started dragging them today. It wasn't until then had I realized Thalia was in a good mood.

"Wow Thalia, you're waiting for someone. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Thalia threw a pillow at me. _Guess not._

Then, I heard voices coming from the stairway.

"Nic, I found your phone, it was in your pocket the whole time." Again, the voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't for the life of me find out who it was from.

"Ouch, damn you Nico, you tripped me, Ouch! Oww, damnit!" Whoever it was, I was going to teach them a lesson for cursing so much.

"Darnit, fudge! (Only not fudge, more like fuc-)" I heard something tumble down the stairs, and out of the stairway came…

"Percy Jackson?"

 **AN: I know, I know. This ending is the EXACT SAME as the last one, but anyways. Sorry for not updating, but I didn't have much time on my trip. I'll be back soon later today, and I'll upload a couple more chapters to make up for you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **AN: Omg guys, I'm so sorry for not uploading q.q. I was on a trip and came back at like evening of Monday, so I couldn't upload on the weekends. I'll try to upload more often now. Also, I'm kind of addicted to a new game :O, it's called Youtubers life, and if you watch youtube you pretty much have a guaranteed chance that you know what I'm talking about.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? I don't own PJO.**

 **Percy POV**

As I tumbled down the stairs, I felt for bruises. Damn Nico, bumping into me like that.

"Percy Jackson?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up, and my green eyes met with stormy grey. I immediately jumped back.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here, stalking me?" I was incredulous. How did she know what penthouse I lived, and why was she here?

"I live here you idiot." _Oh_ "Anyways, I it's a nice place, too bad it's polluted by your rank odor" Ouch, that hurt.

"And how did you know how I smell? Unless you've smelled me before, which is kind of impossible because you were at least 10 feet away from me during the movies."

"Nah, it's just that I can sense cockiness from miles away."

"Then how come you didn't when I drove here, because I live here too!" she grew pale.

"Wait, you live here!?" Annabeth was genuinely surprised.

"Yes, what do you think I was doing, trying to tumble down the stairs on purpose?" I was getting more fed up by the second.

"Well considering how stupid you are, you would! And besides, Nico is supposed to go to coffee with Thalia, and I do not want to go if you are going to." I let out a long breath.

"Fine, Nico get me a coffee, you know what flavor. And tell Annabeth to watch her fat mouth" I said that last part just so that everyone could hear, leaving Annabeth shocked. Then, I stepped into the elevator.

 **Annabeth POV**

As soon as the elevator doors closed, I started rambling.

"How dare he have the nerve to speak to me like that?!" I yelled and started peppering him with insults.

"You good for nothing music star, cocky man-whore" I trailed off, but Thalia grabbed me.

"Annie, are you okay?" I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Of course I'm okay, why not?" Thalia shook her head.

"You've never been more mad at someone, except for when Luke cheated on you, remember?" I shivered at Luke's name. Then, I comprehended what Thalia had said. Was I really that mad?

 _Flashback_

 _I was walking home, as I had missed the bus. It wasn't that far from Goode High school to my house anyways. My head was in my book, but my reading was interrupted by two voices._

 _"Uhh... I love you so much..." I couldn't hear anymore. Feeling like an eavesdropper, I walked along, minding their own business (And privacy). I had kept on walking when I heard another voice, a familiar one._

 _"I know you do, dear." I froze, knowing that voice anywhere. It was the one of my boyfriend, Luke Castellan. Curious, I followed the voices, leading me to the football field. There, I found Luke making out with Drew Tanaka. Furious, I yelled at him._

 _"What the fuck, Luke?" he whipped his head around, eyes wide. "Why the hell are you making out with Drew?"_

 _"Annie, didn't I send you a text, I said we're breaking up!" The last three words hit me like a nuclear bomb._

 _"Wait... what?" I checked my texts, and sure enough, a couple of minutes ago Luke had texted me, but I was reading at the time._

 _"I don't like you anymore, Annie. I mean you're pretty and all but I got this sleeping beauty here" he gestured at Drew. "Anyways, go away. I don't need you anymore" I stood there, shocked. Then, with tears in my eyes, I ran back home. As soon as I got there, I dialed Thalia._

 _"Hey Annie, what's up?" I hiccuped and let out a sob._

 _"Annie, are you okay?" I stood up and told her the story._

 _"That asshole! How dare he fucking do that to you?" Thalia cursed. I nodded and realized that Thalia couldn't see me._

 _"Yeah, he's a real jerk..." I rambled on, using every curse word I knew. Thalia listened silently, waiting for my outburst to end._

 _"I'm so sorry Annie, want me to come over?" I agreed and hung up._

 _Flashback end._

I had been quite mad at him, and used a few choice words I shouldn't have said, but the real question remained. _Why?_ I was so mad at Luke for breaking up with me, but most of that anger had turned to sorrow. Percy just seemed to get on my nerves, every word just made me more angry.

"Nevermind, I just hate him. Come on, Thalia" Then I remembered Nico, and I turned to him.

"Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry Nico, I cursed so much..." he chuckled.

"It's okay, Annabeth. With Thalia as my girlfriend, I think that I can handle what you just said" he winked at me. _How could this easygoing guy be best friends with such a jerk?_

"Makes sense."

-Page Break-

 _I watched Silena's retreating back, feeling my world crumble before me. I sighed. I couldn't be moping when this was all my fault. Or, I thought it was my fault. After all, I had woken up in bed naked, with another girl, but how come I had no recollection of doing it? I sighed again. There was no going back, I headed back to dkhkjfhfldids_

"What the hell Thals?" I picked up the pillow and threw it back at her, and pushed the backspace button.

"I'm sorry Annie, but you have to come to this party!" I groaned.

"No Thals, I want to write this book! And besides, your boyfriend is probably coming which means that Percy is coming too!" I threw up my hands in exasperation.

"No, he's not. Besides, it's a it's a masquerade, so you won't even know if he came or not!" Thalia grinned.

"Well, I don't have a mask yet-" I was cut off by a mask thrown into the room and hitting me in the head. I yelped, and then realized what it was.

"No Thalia, I can't go... what if Percy comes?" I tried frantically to make excuses, but I couldn't tell Thalia that I just wanted to finish my book, instead of socializing. "Besides, you know I'm an author, either I'll be all alone or I'll be covered in fans"

"Annie, I talked to Percy and he's NOT coming, and the party is only for famous people. You won't be covered in fans." I opened my mouth to ask a question but Thalia immediately answered it.

"Yes, Nico is famous. Not only is he Perseus Jackson's best friend, but he's also an artist himself. He does all of the behind-the-scenes work for Percy and has even released some music himself. Face it Annie, you are coming no matter what." I groaned. Thalia had really trapped me into going to the party.

"Okay, when is it?"

"Why, today evening!" I went pale.

 **Percy POV**

"Percy, are you sure you want to come, you do know that Thalia told you exactly NOT to do that... right?" I nodded.

"Well, she'll never know who I am behind this mask, so I think it's okay" I made sure my outfit completely covered my features.

"Okay, but if my girlfriend pounds you, don't come to me crying" I rolled my eyes.

"I won't be, Nico. Anyways, let's go" Nico followed me to our car, and we drove to the mansion.

-Page Break-

I watched Nico go find his Thalia, and I hung back and ate the dinner there. I had to admit, that Italian sausage soup and Chinese Niu Rou Mian (beef noodle soup) was delicious!

"Hello ,if I could have your attention!" A man stood on a podium at the middle of the living room. "Right now is the dancing time, please find a partner" I rushed around, trying to escape. I made it to the corner of the room, when I saw another person.

"Uhh, hello?" I started, the person turned around. I immediately saw startling grey eyes, which were incredibly beautiful.

"Well, I was wondering that if you're a girl, do you want to dance?" the person nodded, and then took my hand. I put my hand on her hip, and starting to dance slowly. During the dance, I learned many things about her. She lived in San Francisco, and is a really famous author.

"You know, I know a really famous author too, but she keeps getting on my nerves" I let out a chuckle. "She's really pretty, and has beautiful grey eyes like yours..." The whole dance basically went like that, and when it was over I led her to the balcony.

"It was nice meeting you, would you mind telling me your name?" she shook her head.

"After all, it is a masquerade" I smiled, and headed inside the mansion again.

"If you ever need anything, call me!" I wrote my number down on a piece of paper, and tossed it at her. For a moment, she seemed, confused? But then nodded and walked away.

"Yo Perce, how did the party go?" I turned around to see Nico.

"Holy shit Nico, you scared me." Nico tilted his head.

"And why would that be?"

"Because I thought you were Thalia coming to murder my as-" Nico put a finger on my mouth.

"No cursing Perce" I rolled my eyes at his parent imitation.

"Anyways, wanna get out of here, Nico?" he nodded, and we headed out to the limo.

"So Perce, did you find anyone to dance with?" I nodded.

"Yeah, she had incredible grey eyes and was really nice to me" I grinned at the experience.

"Well, did you get her number?" I shook my head.

"Nah, I gave her mine."

"Hmm... interesting." Then Nico was silent. I kept on replaying my time with the person, and for some reason, I grinned on the whole way back.

 **AN: Guys finally a new chapter. I'm sorry for the delay but hey, what can I say, I love my games too much. Anyways, have fun reading and I'll update tomorrow.**

 **-PPS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **AN: Dang guys, I haven't uploaded in a while. Don't kill me, because here's chapter 5! :D**

 **Disclaimer: O.o bruh**

 **Annabeth POV**

I stared at the wall, thinking about the party. There was something familiar about him, his sea-green eyes, his voice. I kept telling myself that it couldn't be Percy, as this person was so much kinder, but everything he said made sense.

 _"You know, I know a really famous author too, but she keeps getting on my nerves"_

 _"grey eyes like yours"_

Could that person be Percy? I shook the thoughts out of my mind. I would have to ask Thalia in the morning. Then, I laid down and went to a fitful sleep.

-Page Break-

"Wake the fuck up Annie!" Thalia screamed into my ear, waking the daylights out of me.

"Jesus Thals, I have an alarm clock..." I looked at my clock, which was ringing. In fact, it had been ringing for the past 30 minutes. I moaned.

"Annie, the meeting is in 15 minutes. If you don't wake up we're going to miss it!" Thalia shrieked.

"Wait, what meeting?" I asked, confused.

"You know the author's meeting?" I was even more confused.

"Uhh... no?" Thalia shook her head.

"It's a meeting to discuss about books, come on let's go!" Confused, I trotted after her. Something didn't look right, you could see it in Thalia's eyes. She talked about a boring meeting, but her eyes showed mischief and danger. I dismissed the thought as ridiculous. _Thalia would never trick me, right? Well, unless it's April Fool's day._ I hastily checked the calendar, and sure enough it was May 25th, so it couldn't be a prank.

"Ready Annie?" Thalia opened the car door for me to climb inside. Now, I knew something was wrong. Thalia never opened the door for someone unless it was to bait in her prey... Thalia got in the car.

"Annie, are you getting in here or not?" Nodding, I opened the door after her. _Of course Thalia didn't open the door for me._

-Page Break-

I thought Thalia had tricked me, but sure enough this was a boring old meeting.

"So, Annabeth Chase. We are here to talk about your new book..." One of the people began.

"Pancakes... Cookies..." I looked at Thalia, who was already fast asleep. The person talking shot a rude look at her, but, sleeping of course, didn't notice. I managed to hide an immature giggle.

About 2 hours later, the meeting was over and I shook Thalia awake.

"Thalia, wake up!" She didn't budge. I trudged over to the water fountain and filled my bottle with cold water, and walked back to Thalia.

"Nico... uhh yeah" Thalia's dreaming was interrupted by cold water splashing her in the face.

"WTF! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO" Thalia looked at me and my water bottle, and then her and her drenched body.

"Annie, I swear if you just poured water on me..."

"Of course, after all nothing was going to wake you up. Oh and I heard you were talking about Nico and making questionable noises" Thalia paled, and I mentally yelled in triumph.

"Anyways, let's go!" Thalia grabbed me and dragged me to the car.

-Page Break-

"Okay Annie, now since you got me cold and wet you have to buy me a coffee, okay?"

"Thalia, you always make me buy coffee for you" Thalia shrugged at that, and we pulled into the coffee shop. After we went in, I bought Thalia's favorite coffee and gave it to her.

"Annie, I have to go to the restroom, okay?" I nodded and Thalia ran off. I waited for 5, then 10, then 15, and then 20 minutes before getting fed up. I whipped out my phone and dialed Thalia.

"Annie? Why are you calling me?"

"What do you mean why are you calling me?! I've been waiting 20 minutes for you!" I asked, infuriated.

"No... once I was done we got out of the shop, remember? Are you okay Annie?" Thalia seemed genuinely confused.

"NO! You just stranded me in a coffee shop five miles away from our penthouse and I am NOT walking there!" I practically shrieked into the phone. A couple of other costumers shot me dangerous looks.

"Look, I'm going to wait until you calm down and then I'll go to your room. Right now you seem like you need a break" I was going to protest but then Thalia hung up on me. I groaned, and decided that I would be walking home when a blue Prius pulled into the shop, and out came someone whose face I would recognize from a mile away.

Percy Jackson.

Fear gripped me, and I wanted to run out of the shop, but instead, I stood there, frozen. I watched as he walked into the shop and headed straight towards my table. I ducked and cowered under the table, hoping to hide from him. I silently counted under my breath.

"Hello?" I jumped from underneath the table, right into his arms. He looked at me and... blushed? Before dropping me like a hot potato.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" Percy asked, surprised.

"I could ask the same thing too!" I snapped. Percy seemed shocked at my outburst, but quickly recomposed himself.

"Well, Thalia said that Nico was waiting here for me." I groaned and sat down.

"Well I am NOT having coffee with you, so you can get out of my booth" He seemed hurt, and I smiled triumphantly inside. However, a sliver of me was sad to see him so hurt, but that quickly disappeared as I remember what he had done.

"Gosh, why do you hate me so much? Can't you just chill?" Percy was getting angrier by the second.

"I hate you because you're a player and use people for fame, that you give women an illusion that you like them, and then break their hearts. Do you know how much pain you make? How much you break and scar their souls?" I shoved him away from me. "I detest your being, and how you've managed to hurt so many people" He looked at me and held my gaze, before I tore my eyes from his. His normal coldness in them was gone, replaced by hurt and sadness, and pain. Pain for what he did, pain that he couldn't change the past, and pain that he had hurt so many people, scarring their perfect lives. I walked away from him, and then ran all out the building, but I only made it a couple steps out when it started to rain.

"Need a ride?" A voice that was all too familiar to me spoke. Whipping my head around, I saw Percy leaning against his Prius, dangling the car keys in his hand.

"No thank you, I hate you" Once again, hurt came into his eyes, but he quickly masked his emotions.

"Are you sure? It's raining, and I do live like next to you" I shook my head, refusing to sit next to him. He sighed.

"Okay, well here's the keys. Take good care of her, okay? And give Nico the keys when I'm done" Percy tossed my the keys to his Prius, and headed inside. I stood there, open mouthed, looking at the keys in my hand, and then at the Prius. Of course the person I hated had to do something nice to me. Shaking my head, I put the key in and drove back to my apartment. I would have to have a word with Thalia, but first I needed to return these keys.

-Page Break-

"He WHAT?" Nico was incredulous.

"Yeah, he gave me these keys." I handed the Prius keys to him, and Nico snatched them away from me.

"I'm going to go pick him up... coffee shop you said?"

"Yeah" Nico thanked me and dashed out of the room. I walked around, not knowing where the door was, when I stumbled upon a room, which I guessed was Percy's. Feeling a bit snoopy, I quickly walked out but tripped on a book. Curious, I opened it.

 _Dear Diary._

 _Why the fuck am I even writing in this? So aliens can come and read it? So that someone will hopefully find it and find out my secrets to spill to the world? Truthfully, I don't know, but Chiron said it helps with managing anger and documenting my past experiences. In my opinion, that's a bunch of bullcrap but Chiron has never failed me before._

I flipped the page.

 _Today, I went to the masquerade, despite Thalia's warnings. I know, she doesn't want me to be around Annabeth, but it's like I even want to be around her, after all she has some problem with me. Don't know what but she seems really pissed whenever I'm around. Anyways, I met this girl with beautiful grey eyes at the dance, huddled in the corner._

I dropped the book. All this time, Percy was the person who I met? But... Percy was an asshole, he was a player, not the kind hearted, funny person at the dance. I shut the book and put it where it was before running out of the room.

 **AN: Here you guys have it! Annabeth will now not hate Percy as much... but I have another idea so more plot twist! Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'm so sorry for not updating in 4 days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **AN: Nothing to say here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and I never will.**

 **Percy POV**

I shivered in the cold rain. As much as I regretted giving my car keys to Annabeth, I couldn't just whisk them back by magic, right? I shivered again and kept on walking in the wet streets of New York. Then, I saw a familiar car going my way.

"Nico!" I yelled and waved my arms as frantically as I could. The car noticed me and drove to where I was.

"Why the hell are you walking in the rain?" Nico asked and shoved me into the car. "Couldn't you just wait for like 5 minutes, while I went over there to get you?"

"I-I-I didn't kno-know if-f you wou-would c-c-c-come" I chattered. Nico shook his head.

"Look, now you have a cold, and of course I know where you were! Annabeth told me when she returned her keys to me. Besides, why the fuck did she have your keys?" Nico practically yelled at me.

"Well, I-I didn't want t-to walk in the c-cold rain s-so I gave he-her my keys" I tried to explain, but my teeth were clacking like a stampede of cows' hooves running across the plain.

"That's bullshit Percy, you're not supposed to just do that! You could've just called, and I would've picked both of you guys up!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I helped someone and that now I have a cold!" I said sarcastically. "Why is it that once I do something nice to someone you yell and stuff?"

"Because the last time you let a girl take your car was Calypso" he said quietly. I froze (As if I weren't already frozen), and let out a long breath.

"Well, I don't think Annabeth is anything like Calypso, and besides, I hate her and the feeling's mutual" I retorted. "I was just trying to help someone out" Nico muttered something that I couldn't comprehend, and the rest of the trip went in silence.

-Page Break-

 _Diary..._

 _Today Nico got mad at me for giving my car keys to a girl. Given that I admittedly had gotten a really bad cold and probably will have a fever, but I don't regret it that much, and that scares me. I haven't done a good thing to a person in a really long time, and this time I was even hurt, but for some reason I can only worry about Nico's constant mother-henning. I hope it's just that I love ocean and love anything that has to do with water, but a tugging feeling somewhere back tells me otherwise._

I shut the book and placed it on my bed, and stared at the ceiling. Chiron, my therapist and previous college teacher, gave it to me. At the time, he said that it would help with my "problems" and I thought it was all a load of bull. It probably is, but after I wrote them down, I felt a bit relaxed. I also love the cover, which is a picture of the ocean and swirling waves, which I'm sure Chiron picked for me. I put down the book and walked to the living room.

"WOOO! Oh baby a penta-kill!" Nico screamed in the living room. I walked in and found him playing Call of Duty, AGAIN!

"Nico, do you have to scream every time you play a first person shooter? If so, I think I might take them away..." Nico looked at me like I was crazy, but then I grabbed his Xbox and dipped it towards the trashcan.

"NO! PERCY ARE YOU CRAZY YOU CAN'T THROW AWAY MY BABY" Nico looked at me with his best imitation of puppy-dog eyes, which for him looked like he was a mix of a turtle and a horse, but I appreciated the effort. I rolled my eyes and put it back where it originally was, before strolling to the kitchen.

"Okay Nico, but I don't think your girlfriend would like it if you just played video games all day..." I said while heating my bowl of ramen.

"Nah, Thalia loves FPS games. She is so kick-ass at them. Oh, and I'm inviting her to our place here today" I nearly choked on my noodles.

"WHAT?"

"Uh huh, and you know what that means..." I felt a moment of panic, and immediately I first felt the need to see if my clothes where nice... and then I freaked out.

"******************************************* Oh gods Nico, she can't come to our room! Not again, I mean she hates me and I hate her and..." I kept on saying ridiculous excuses to why she couldn't come.

"Don't worry, I'm driving you to the beach first, where you can be in your natural habitat aka the ocean" Nico said the last few parts sarcastically but I was grinning ear to ear.

"Phew, I thought that I would be spending the day with _her,_ Thanks Nic!" I finished my ramen and exited the room.

 **Annabeth POV**

"Wait, WHAT?" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "We're going to _his_ place?"

"Chill Annie, Percy's not going to be a problem since I'm sending you to the beach" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, but don't hurt him too bad, okay?" Thalia looked at me funny.

"Annie, you hate him , why would you want him to be okay?" I shrugged.

"Well, after he gave me his keys I think it's fair enough to not hurt him today"

"Annie, for the millionth time, I think that he just did it to make you think he's okay. That bastard is trying to lure you in like fish, and his "kindness" is that bait"

"Thals, I'm going to be okay, now you go to Nico's room and do... stuff, while I go to the beach." Thalia reddened.

"Annie, I'm not going to do anything with Nico, and I'm driving you to the beach. We're first going to eat lunch at their place, okay?" I shrugged and followed her out into the elevator.

-Page Break-

I slurped up the rest of my ramen and slipped out of the room. Thalia and Nico didn't mind since they were too busy... doing stuff. I explored the giant penthouse suite before landing my eyes on a familiar room. Curious, I peeked into Percy's room and saw a book on his bed. Ignoring my tugging sense that said _Get out!_ I opened the book. Percy had apparently gone to a restaurant for lunch so I was okay, right? I hesitantly opened the book and read the lastest entry.

 _Today Nico got mad at me for giving my car keys to a girl. Given that I admittedly had gotten a really bad cold and probably will have a fever, but I don't regret it that much, and that scares me. I haven't done a good thing to a person in a really long time, and this time I was even hurt, but for some reason I can only worry about Nico's constant mother-henning. I hope it's just that I love ocean and love anything that has to do with water, but a tugging feeling somewhere back tells me otherwise._

Despite my deep hatred for Percy, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He had basically taken a cold and fever for me, just so I could drive home? I shook the thought out of my head. After all, Percy couldn't predict that he would get a cold, and he did say he loved the water. I shut the book and placed it on his bed, and started to walk out when I bumped into Nico.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Nico, didn't see you there" he looked up, and suddenly grinned.

"What're you doing here?" I was confused for a second and then realized whose room I was in.

"Umm... just exploring the house."

"Mhm, you've been staying in that room for five minutes now." Thalia's voice came from the kitchen. I felt a blush rising on my cheeks and I couldn't stop feeling embarrassed.

"Nah, now you're taking me to the beach, right Thalia?" Thalia nodded and grabbed her car keys.

"I'll be right back Nico-poo" I gagged at the nickname. Thalia, the tough, badass, girl, making nicknames? Not to mention they were absolute crap.

"Okay, be back soon!"

"C'mon Annie" I followed Thalia into the elevator.

 **Nico POV**

Once Annabeth was out of sight, I let out a sigh of relief. My plan had worked!

 _Flashback_

 _"Nico, I'm taking Annabeth to the beach, when I come over, okay? I don't want her to be near Percy since she hates him" I nodded, even though she couldn't see it through the phone._

 _"Sure, I'll make sure to take Percy to some stupid water world place he loves, I swear he's part fish." Thalia giggled on the other side._

 _"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow!"_

 _Flashback end_

Even though I felt bad for betraying Thalia, I felt like it was necessary for Annabeth and Percy to at least become friends, or even something more. I was incredibly mad at Percy not because he had a cold, but because he had allowed himself to give the car keys to Annabeth, which he had only did to me, his mother, but most importantly, Calypso.

Calypso was Percy's old girlfriend, but she had broke his heart at a party one day.

 _Flashback_

 _I watched the people on the dance floor sway their hips to the music. I swallowed another cup of fruit punch, and kept on watching. I was never a good dancer, and I always loved watching people try to dance with their fellow high-schoolers. Well, I mostly loved the free pizza, but I had already eaten enough of that. Tired, I went up the stairs and heard a crying noise. I followed it, and saw my best friend huddled up in the corner, sobbing._

 _"Percy! What the hell happened?" He looked up, and I saw the pain in his red eyes. He sobbed more and I hugged him._

 _"Percy, please tell me what happened!" I shook him and he cried more, and more. Eventually he managed to choke out the story._

 _"Well, you know Calypso?" I nodded, Calypso was Percy's girlfriend. "Well, I found out she cheated on me with Luke" I stood in shock. Luke was a horrible person, and he loved to bully Percy.  
_

 _"I found them on the bed..." Percy sobbed. My shock turned to anger. Calypso had been with Percy for months, and she just does this to Percy? I balled up a fist in anger. I would have my revenge, but for now I needed to help my best friend. I picked him up and hauled him into the car._

 _"Percy, you want to go home?" Percy nodded and I drove in silence._

 _Flashback end._

Later Percy and I would learn that Luke had secretly spiked the punch Calypso drank, but it didn't heal the hole in his heart. He shut himself to the outside world, talking to no one but his mother, so I convinced his mother for him to take therapy with Chiron. Though it may have helped him, there is a scar in his heart. I think that it's because of this hole that he does the things he does. He breaks women's hearts because he had his own broken, and he wants vengeance. I was scared that Annabeth would re-open the wound that Chiron had tried so desperately to seal, but I realized that Annabeth could potentially heal the final scar that Luke left, and that she could change Percy.

I reprimanded myself for my wishful thinking. Though I was sure Percy was changed because of Calypso, could Annabeth really change him? _If not, then nothing will._ No, I would do anything to have Percy be the person who he was, the cheerful, outgoing person, who could truly love and not hurt others.

 **Percy POV**

I sighed and relaxed in the water. I always loved the ocean. My father owned Poseidon Inc, a huge company that had everything water based, and I used to be a professional swimmer. Now, I relax in the ocean, something that Chiron told me, after Calypso... I stopped the thought. Nico kept telling me that Calypso is the reason I break women's hearts, and that I shouldn't do what I do.

 _Flashback_

 _"Percy, I don't think you should've broke up with Rachel" I looked at him. "Sure, you get fame, but remember what Calypso did to you? The heartbreak and sadness?"_

 _"Well, Calypso was a bitch. I'm different, besides those celebrities deserve it"_

 _"No Percy, no one deserves that. No one_ _ **deserves**_ _to have their heart broken. To break someone's heart, to scar their soul, to be hurt by their loved ones, can be a fate worse than death. I hope you remember this Percy, you've had it happen to you before."_

 _"Nico, look at how many people Rachel is now sleeping with, she doesn't care about me" As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew they were false._

 _"Oh really? After you broke up with her, did you see how many nights she went to the bar to get drunk? You were lucky I got you a therapist Percy, and it's even worse for Rachel. She's a celebrity! She has the pressure of her fame taken away, her life is fragile. You atleast had a caring mother and friend, you had the freedom of being a student. You had the help of a therapist. What does Rachel have? She has none of those things. She only has alcohol, which will only wash her feelings away for a bit. She sleeps with men now just so she can feel loved, and so she can break their hearts like you did to her." Nico screamed. He looked me in the eye. "Do you not realize, Percy? She is going through trauma like you did, but you had help! You," he pointed an accusing finger at me "You, are breaking people, shattering them like glass. You have scarred people, ruined their perfect lives, all because of Calypso." Each word hit me like a bullet._

 _"But Nico, it's too late to change, I am who I am"_

 _"NO PERCY!" I jumped at his sudden change of voice. "It's never too late. The time you say it's too late to change and that is true, is the day my name isn't Nico Di' Angelo. Percy don't you see? The people you've broken cannot change. They don't have someone to help them. I want to help you pull out of your state, to help you stop being the asshole you're being. Why can't you stop this, why can't you stop hurting people if you've felt it firsthand?" Nico was pleading with me now._

 _"No Nico, I can't change, nothing will heal the void that Calypso left in me." Nico balled his fists in anger. "I understand what you say, but not today."_

 _"Not today? Then what day? Tomorrow you'll say not today, and the day after that. Each day you allow yourself to be affected by Calypso is a day that a person might be hurt. Your fame is enough, your ego is huge! What more do you want? You've hurt dozens of women, is that not enough? Do you realize what you do and what it was done?" Nico shook his head in disgust._

 _"Yes, but I don't care" I snapped. Nico drew back in anger, and then did something I will never forget._

 _He slapped me._

 _I felt the red mark on my cheek and turned to him. "What the hell was that?"_

 _"Percy, I swear on the gods, if there is anything to make you change, to realize the wrongness of your ways, I will not hesitate to do it." Nico looked in my eyes. I saw the determination, the steely anger, and for once, I was scared of my best friend. He was probably a whole 3 inches shorter, but I knew that he had a will of iron, and that he could kick my ass to the next county. I turned away from him, but he grabbed me._

 _"One last question" He grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged my back. "Why do you not want to change?"_

 _"Because... I don't care" I shoved him back before he could say anything and ran to my room._

 _Flashback end._

Could Nico be right? I looked at the people who I had made a fake relationship with. I had broken all of them, destroyed what allowed them to truly love and smile.

I was a monster.

I relaxed in the ocean, allowing it to wash away my thoughts and lay in peace.

 **AN: Holy moley guys! This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Like, ever. It's pretty long. (2849 words including authors note and chapter title) I hope you guys liked it, and I'll see you in the next chapter. I hope that I didn't bore you guys with the repetitive Nico stuff.**

 **-PPS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **AN: IMPORTANT NOTE. I CHANGED THE LAST CHAPTER BY A BIT SO CALYPSO CHEATED ON PERCY WITH LUKE. THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ROLE IN THE STORY.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

 **Annabeth POV**

"Here you go" The lady at the concession stand handed me a glass of lemonade. I grasped the sweet, cool liquid and walked to my spot on the beach, but as I rounded the corner I bumped into someone, spilling my lemonade on them.

"Oh I'm so sorry... PERCY?"

"Huh? Annabeth? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He looked just as surprised as I was, but I was too angry to notice.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I was infuriated now. How dare he follow me here?

"Nico said that you were coming over and I didn't want to see you so he sent me here."

"Well Thalia said the same thing..." I trailed off before realizing what I was saying, and the thought seemed to click in both of us at the same time.

"You don't say..." I nodded.

"They set us up..." He seemed awfully calm.

"Well, you go do your thing, and I'll go and do mine" I nodded, and he started walking away when I remembered something.

"WAIT!" He turned around. "You still owe me a lemonade" I huffed and put my arms on my hips.

"Okay, fine" He first cleaned the lemonade off his body and went to buy me a new one. When he came back, he handed the lemonade to me and dove into the ocean. I sat on the beach, with my cool glass of lemonade, and relaxed for awhile. Or, until a beach ball landed on my head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I looked up, and saw an attractive, sandy haired person. He had blue eyes that seemed to reflect the sky, but there seemed to be something wrong with them. A malicious, cold emotion, but ignoring the alarm bells in my brain, I dismissed it.

"Sorry, we were playing with the beach ball" He gestured to the ball curled up under his arm. "Want to play?"

"No thank you but I don't like to "play ball" I replied. Even though this person was definitely attractive, I was not going with some stranger whose name I didn't even know.

"Come on, Luke!" one of Luke's friends replied. He dashed away with the beach ball. As I turned around to read my book, I noticed Percy coming towards me.

"Annabeth, what did he say to you?" I was going to say a snarky reply, but I noticed the coldness in his voice.

"Uhh, he just wanted to play ball"

"Annabeth, I may not be your best friend like Thalia, or even a friend, but stay away from him" He shook a finger at Luke. For a fleeting second I thought he pulled out his middle finger, but he decided to use the index one. "Luke Castellan is bad business" He leaned in, and my heartbeat quickened. for some reason."Very bad business" He leaned away, and my heart rate slowed down.

"Okay, but why should I listen to you? I mean I hate you AND I have no reason to trust you, you liar" I shot back at him. If this was all Percy wanted to say, there was no reason for me to listen to him. After all, it's not like he's my mom. _But if Thalia told me the same thing, would I trust her?_

"Well... okay" He walked away, but not in disappointment. His posture showed regret and readiness, as if he knew something was wrong. I wanted to chase after him, but my dignity was much too high for that. I checked my watch, and sure enough, Thalia was probably back from her date with Nico. I hailed a taxi and went to the penthouse.

-Page Break-

"Thalia, do you know anyone named Luke?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Thalia looked up from her laptop. "Who? Luke? I don't know of a Luke"

"Luke Castellan" Thalia froze.

"Luke... Castellan?" I nodded. Why was Thalia acting so weird?

"Annie, be careful around him, he's bad business. If you ever meet him, run away in the other direction as fast as possible"

"Uhh... too late for that" Thalia grabbed my shoulders and hurled me against the bed.

"WHAT? ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH LUKE CASTELLAN AND THAT YOU TELL ME NOW?!" Thalia shook me with every word.

"No... I just met him at the beach when he dropped a beach ball on my head" Thalia sighed, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Just... please stay away from him Annie. I know he's attractive, but you need to stay away from him. Promise?" Thalia shook her pinkie out.

"Promise" I rolled my eyes at her immatureness and shook her pinkie. Little did I know, I would soon break that promise.

 **Thalia POV**

As Annie went to her room, I lay on the huge couch in the living room. I had decided against telling her what Luke truly was. Why?

 _Flashback_

 _As I went to my locker, I heard noises as if someone were sucking on a lollipop, but was trying to get the spit everywhere. Curious, I peeked in the janitors closet and saw Luke sucking Drew Tanaka's face off. Rolling my eyes, I went to my locker. Luke was the school player, and he had broken almost every girl in the school's hearts. Obviously, boys were unaffected, as Luke was definitely not gay._

 _Actually, scratch that. One boy had been hurt. As I passed the lockers, I went into the library and casually strolled to the corner. There, Percy was crying on the floor, like he had been doing for the past few days._

 _"Th-Thalia?" Percy raised his head. "Whe-where's Nico?"_

 _"Nico has an appointment" I decided against telling Percy that Nico was actually at their house, convincing his mother to get Percy to have therapy with Chiron. I sighed, and walked out of the library. Ever since Luke had made Calypso cheat on Percy, Percy had been torn apart, ripped to pieces. The normally funny, popular, and athletic student was replaced by a weeping, unsocial, wreck. I closed my eyes. I was never friends with Percy, but since Nico was always there for him, I couldn't help but give Percy a hand too. After all, Nico and I were best friends. Well, Nico was my best friend, and I'm sure Percy was Nico's best friend. I balled my fists in anger. No one deserved to be as hurt as Percy was. Then, making my decision, I walked into the janitor's closet, where Luke was still making out with Drew. I grabbed him out of the closet, flipped him over my shoulder, and kicked him in the soft spot._

 _"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Luke looked at me._

 _"That was for hurting a friend"_

 _Flashback end._

Nico said that Percy is what he is now because of what Calypso did to him. I agree, but that doesn't mean I hate him any less. So why didn't I warn Annabeth of what Luke did, even when he changed the lives of so many? I shrugged and turned on the TV.

 **Percy POV**

"You met WHO?" Nico clearly knew who I was talking about.

"Luke. Luke Castellan"

"And he did WHAT?"

"He just talked to Annabeth"

"Percy, Luke doesn't just _talk_ to a girl." I cringed, knowing that Luke "accidental" beach ball was no accident.

"Nico, chill. Nothing's going to happen and besides, what if he's changed?"

"Percy, why are you defending the one person you hate? I'm concerned for Annabeth because I remember you as who you were. Now, I can see you've changed, but not in a good way. And it was all because of Luke"

"Okay okay Nico, I don't want to listen to another one of your rants" I went to my room and slowly closed the door.

 _Today I met Luke at the beach. He tried to talk to Annabeth by using an "accidental" beach ball on her head. Ha! If that was an accident then my mom isn't Sally Jackson. As much as I despise her, I hope that Annabeth stays away from Luke. It's probably because she's Thalia's friend and I used to be her friend... but I've changed. I wonder if there's a cure for a broken heart, if there's a medicine to a shattered soul. Nico keeps saying that I should just let go of my fame at a concert or something, but I can't. He doesn't understand. My fame to me is like gold to a king. Do I need it? No. Do I want it desperately? Yes. I probably don't have any time to hook up with famous women but I think I might later on in the month._

I close the diary, and lie on my bed, and breath the stuffy, hot air of the summer afternoon. Uncomfortable, I click on the air conditioner, and slowly drift to sleep.

 **Annabeth POV**

I flick on the TV and scroll through the channels.

" _And for today's weather_ "

 _"Will he make the today's Final winner?"_

 _"And now for our next audition on America's Got Talent"_

 _"Today we've found interesting information about Perseus Jackson"_

 _"Will he make the 300 me-"_ I flick back a channel.

" _Today we have found Perseus Jackson at the beach, but that's no surprise. What's really a shocker is that you can see him buying lemonade for her. According to the reporters, this is actually world-famous author Annabeth Chase! Tune in for more after our commercial break"_

I groan and almost throw the remote at the TV. "Thals! Look at the news!" I yell at the kitchen but then audibly hear the sound of munching popcorn next to me. I look down and see the outline of Thalia holding a popcorn bowl.

"Thalia, why the hell was Percy at the beach?"

"To be honest, I don't know. It was probably Nico, after all I did tell him you were going to the beach"

"Can I go beat the crap out of him now?" I groan, but Thalia only smirks.

"Hah, I'd like to see you try. He would probably come back to our room with your ass on a silver tray if you did that. But then, I would have to kill him" Thalia patted the gun she always kept in her pocket. I shivered. It always scared me to know that Thalia carried something that could easily kill someone around in something as innocent as a pocket.

"I did beat up Ben in college, you know" Thalia shook her head, like what I said was funny.

"Annie, I know for sure that Nico is tougher than Ben." I nod in understanding. If Nico had the guts to date Thalia, he was probably really tough.

"Do you know why he hates Luke so much?" Thalia choked on her popcorn.

"Annie, I hate Luke as well. In fact, Percy, me, and Nico all hate Luke. Nico has a problem with holding grudges, so he probably shows his hatred more. I hate him with every fiber of my living being." Thalia shook her head. "But still, if Percy had the chance, he would kick Luke's ass into the next county"

"Well that's because Percy's an asshole" Thalia shook her head again, but sadly, as if she knew something that I didn't.

"He is that, but there's a whole entire story behind that. As much as I hate Percy, there's a reason we all hate Luke" Thalia looked into my eyes. "And I know, you're going to be all like _Well the fuck don't you tell me?_ The truth is, it's a complicated story, and we all have different perspectives of it. Anyways, just stay away from him, okay?" Thalia's eyes glistened with what could've been tears. Thalia never cried, like EVER. Though still curious, I went upstairs to get ready for sleep.

-Page Break-

"Ahh, that feels good" I stretched my legs out and walk to the kitchen, where I find Thalia sitting at the table, reading a magazine.

"Morning Thals, where's breakfast?"

"I was waiting for you to make it Annie" Rolling my eyes, I opened the fridge and grabbed some eggs.

"Okay, toppings?"

"Bacon, ham, mushrooms, and onions"

"That's what you always pick! Can't you be a little healthier"

"No Annie, I'm fit as it is, and I rarely get to eat your delicious breakfasts"

"Thals, you eat them twice every week"

"I know, that's hardly anything!" Rolling my eyes again, I grab some bacon, mushrooms, onions, and ham out of the fridge. I crack the eggs in a bowl and mix them together. I first put butter onto the pan, and smear it around until it melts before adding the bacon, mushrooms, onions, and ham all into the pa. After the toppings are mixed thoroughly I pour in the eggs, and start to mix them around. **(AN: I don't know if this is actually how you make omelet's but this how I watch my parents cook it :P)** A delicious smell arises from the pan and out of the corner of my eye I see Thalia visibly drooling. If there's one thing she can't resist, it's good cooking. Once the omelet is done, I cut it in half and give it to Thalia, who greedily slurps it up.

"Ah, Annie can I have yours?" I look at her empty plate, and then back at my omelet that I just had two bites of. Sighing, I relinquish it.

"I'm going to go to the restaurant nearby to eat my breakfast" Thalia barely acknowledges what I said but nods.

"Well okay... bye then.

 **AN: I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a day :O But it's a long chapter so I hope you guys forgive me :P Anyways, no cliffhanger here because I needed a new chapter out fast!**

 **-PPS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **AN: Just a quick heads up to the people who reviewed, I sent a PM to your outbox, so in case you wanted a reply and it's not showing up in these chapters, I sent you guys a private message.**

 **Annabeth POV**

I slurped my vanilla milkshake happily while texting to Thalia.

 _Hey Thals, I'm done with my breakfast._

 _Kk Annie, should I pick you up or you can handle yourself?_

 _Nah, I'm going to the library, unless you want to go there too?_

 _I'll pass, anyways I'm going to Nico's house again. Have fun in your library_

I turned off my phone and hailed a taxi cab to go to the library. When we stopped, I tipped the driver and ran inside, but when I got inside I accidentally tripped on a book, landing with an _oof!_

"SHHHH" The librarian said, then she looked up at me. "Oh, Annabeth Chase! It's so wonderful for you to be at our library today! Your books are doing so well, there are fifteen holds on the three copies we have!" The librarian chattered excitedly.

"Thank you Cecil, but could you keep quit for a while? I don't want to paparazzi storming in and ruining the quiet atmosphere" She was going to protest, but immediately went quiet once I finished my sentence. She nodded, and went back to her work. I walked over to the aisles, randomly grabbing a book from the young adult's fiction area, and started reading.

-Page Break-

 _M-m-m-m-m-make the ground shake!_ A large noise from my pocket shook me awake. I stared at my phone with sleepy eyes before realizing the caller ID. _Curse Thalia and her trap/dubstep ringtones._ **(AN: This is my favorite trap song, Surface by Aero Chord. Absolute beast song, check it out on youtube)**

"Thals?" I grumbled, still half-awake.

"Annie, you have to hurry to the beach... why is your speech slurred?"

"Just a little sleepy, that's all"

"Annie, you didn't drink, did you?" I could practically hear the concern and scolding in her voice.

"No Thals... I just fell asleep in the library" Thalia snickered.

"Of course, typical for Annie to sleep in the most BORING place ever. Anyways, head over to the beach dome! We're having a Paaartaaaay!"

"Okay okay, but what about my bathing suit?"

"Oh don't worry, we have that covered" _We? Who's we?_ And immediately I knew something was up.

"Okay I'll be right there" It was probably the wrong thing to say, but what could I do? After all, I would trust Thalia with my life.

But I probably shouldn't trust Thalia to do things for me.

-Page Break-

I hurried into the beach dome and found Thalia.

"There you are Annie, you're just in time for the swimming competition!"

"Wait, swimming competition?"

"Yes, but don't worry, this is the first thing today. You haven't missed anything" I let out a sigh of relief, and nodded.

"Wait, they're swimming in the OCEAN?" Thalia rolled her eyes as if I was stupid.

"Technically it's a man-made strip of water that has ocean water, but sure."

"But... the ocean has sharks"

"Oh please, jellyfish are way more harmful than sharks, they kill about twice the amount of sharks per year"

"Wait, how do you know that?" It wasn't like Thalia to learn things, especially random facts like these.

"Percy told me when I asked him the same thing"

"PERCY'S HERE?" Earning me looks from many people. "Why didn't you tell me?" I said in a quieter voice.

"Oh I thought you knew, after all, Nico's here, and Percy wouldn't miss a chance to swim again. The guy is obsessed with water. Like, if there was a mother ocean he would probably marry her" I was going to reply when suddenly a person came over.

"Heeey, Annabeth" Turning my head, I saw Luke. He was incredibly handsome today, and his blue eyes seemed to be twinkling with a certain brightness. _Why did I just think that? I've only seen him twice_ "Just saying, I'm going to be in the swimming competition, and it would be nice if you said good luc-" He was interrupted by Thalia shoving him back.

"Luke I don't want you near Annabeth, so please go away. Before you try anything"

"I was just asking for good luck, is that a crime?"

"It is a crime when _you_ skip right up to an attractive AND famous woman and ask for it. Scram Luke, go to the ocean so you can wash off your rank odor." Angry, he walked off. Once he walked away Thalia muttered _Or to hell where you belong._

"Thalia, what the hell was that?" Thalia whipped her head back.

"Annie, you have to trust me when I say Luke is bad business. Do NOT be affiliated with him in any way or I will not be your best friend because he will be lying dead in his own coffin." The pure malice and hatred seeped into her voice, and I was shocked to hear her words. Tough as she was, Thalia NEVER threatened someone so freely and seemed like she meant it.

"But I don't see what you have against him, besides, he can't be as bad as Percy, and you allow him to be atleast 5 feet away from me." Thalia shook her head and mumbled something like _she's already attracted to him_.

"Annie, you don't realize. There's a very important reason why I can't tell you. You're going to hate me but I can't tell you. To tell you might ruin the chances of something very important happening" Thalia was practically begging now, and I knew that this was important to Thalia. Thalia never begged, she either tricked the person into giving it to someone or got her way violently.

"Ugh fine, but you know I hate not knowing something" Thalia nodded.

"Annie, just know that it's for the good of many people."

"Okay"

"The swimming competition is beginning! Please take your seats in the dome!" Thalia and I got front row seats and she saved mine while I went to the concession stand. I bought two medium hot dogs, two bags of French fries, and two 20 oz Dr. Peppers.

"There you were Annie, now where's the food?" I hand her half of the food before munching on my hotdog. "There we go..."

"THE COMPETITION WILL BE STARTING IN 10...9...8...3...2...1... GO!" The swimmers dove into the pool/ocean? Excited, I cheered them on.

 **Thalia POV**

I watched Annabeth watch the competition excitedly. I would be as happy as she was, but I was too occupied by my thoughts swirling around in my head.

 _"Why can't you tell me?"_ Annabeth's voice echoed around my head. Why hadn't I told her?

Because of Percy.

I mentally screamed in frustration. Nico told me that Annie could help Percy, but I wouldn't allow it. I was letting my best friend come in front of a man-whoring jerk.

 _But you just did_. That little voice in my head said.

 _Shut up. I'm only doing it because Nico's my boyfriend._

 _Maybe that, but you also want the old Percy back._ That was true, but was I willing to get Annabeth in a relationship for it to happen? I searched every part of my mind to see what it was.

And the answer was yes.

After all, Annabeth had been single for far too long. I mean she's been single ever since I met her! And it would help all of us, but there was one difficulty.

They hated each other.

Yes yes, blah blah blah there's a fine line between love and hate but if I wanted this to happen, I would have to do something drastic. I ran multiple plans through my head on how I could get them together, and hopefully something would spark between them. Could that work?

 _No, love is not something you can control. If they truly hated each other no amount of sticking them together would work. You must allow them to slowly work out their differences._

 _What the hell? I'm not supposed to think like that. I'm Thalia, not some romantic author thing. How did I even know that?_ Great, now I'm talking to myself. I think I could use a little bit of Chiron now.

 _Well, there's a thing called an author and he's kind of making us think and do these things._

 _Pffft, you're crazy. You're telling me that a stupid author is like controlling us and stuff? If so he wouldn't have made Percy this broken hearted guy and Luke a big f-_

Great, now I was talking to myself AND that supposedly logical part of my mind was spacing out and thinking about weird stuff. I concentrated on watching the game, and tried to block out my thoughts.

 **Annabeth POV**

I watched the competitors excitedly. Percy was pulling up ahead and was in the lead, but Luke was close behind. Soon, the race ended and Percy won, with Luke at second place. When they headed up onto the podium, they were awarded their medals, along with a person I didn't know. Suddenly, I felt an sharp pain in my foot and I quickly took off my shoe, shaking out a sharp stone. When I looked up, I saw Percy sticking his middle finger at Luke.

"What the fuck Percy?" I was going to stand up but Thalia held me down.

"Shhh Annie, what are you doing?"

"Percy just stuck his middle finger at Luke!"

"Annie, Percy got-" Thalia was interrupted by a large swarm off paparazzi swarming the beach. "Quick Annie, let's get our asses out of here!" I followed her out of the dome through the VIP area, and we quickly ran to the car.

"Phew, that was a close one" Thalia nodded. After the beach was out of sight, the adrenaline stopped pumping and I gathered my thoughts. I balled up my fists in anger. As much as Percy hated Luke, he couldn't just stick a middle finger at him! When we got home, I quickly ran into my bed and thought about what happened. Did Percy really hate Luke this much? Or was Percy just being an asshole?

 **Percy POV**

"Damn Perce, I knew you were mad at him, but come on man, that was _wrong._ Well, wrong and sick but still"

"Nico, he pushed me off the damn thing. If I didn't catch myself I could've split my head open! He deserved 5 middle fingers if I owned that many" Nico clicked his tongue.

"I guess, but the media's not going to receive that well."

"Oh please, it's not like they won't see Luke push me off"

"I guess, just don't make a fool of yourself again, okay?" I nodded and went to my room.

 _Today I went to the beach for the party, and I participated in the swimming contest. It went alright until Luke pushed me off the podium thingy and I stuck his middle finger at me. It's amazing how fast paparazzi comes in when something juicy happens. Anyways, I missed the party where we get to eat stuff._

I sigh and close my diary before flicking on the television.

"Today worldwide phenomenon Percy Jackson gets pushed by Luke Castellan and sticks his middle finger? Watch two male celebrities go head to head" I turn off the television.

"Nico, where are we going for dinner?"

"Uhh... yeah I was going to say that I'm going on a date with Thalia again. You can maybe order some pizza or go to the cafe in the penthouse" I nod. The apartment was made for rich people, so it offered a cafe of many cuisines. I had never gone there, but heard the food was amazing.

"Okay, have fun!" I wave at him as he exits the door. I wait for a while before taking out my phone.

"Hmm... Nico, Grover, where's the pizza hut line?" I keep on scrolling until I find a certain number.

"Annabeth?"

 **AN: Guys, just a heads up the phone number isn't going to have that big of a change in the story, sorry. I just needed an ending.**

 **Or does it? DUNdundudnudnudnudn okay not really. But if you want to find out you can read my next chapters when they come out.**

 **-PPS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **AN: Guys from now on I will be posting reviews as part of the chapter and answering them publicly :P**

 **FrostKing21:** NOOOO WHY!? HOW DID IT GET THERE ARRRRGHHH! Sorry its just so good! Cant wait till next chapter! One more thing, what did you mean when Thalia said "Like she's already attracted to him"? **You'll probably see later, and I'm glad you like my stories :D**

 **That was the only review for chapter 8. I'll be answering reviews publicly from chapters 9 and later.**

 **Percy POV**

I stared at my phone. Why did I have _her_ number? Besides Annabeth, only one person knew her number.

Thalia.

It made so much sense, after all she had been to our house. But why had she given me her number? After all Thalia didn't want me with Annabeth. I kept on scrolling down until I found the number for pizza hut.

"Hello Percy. I'll be sending you the pizza right now. Would you like a drink and french fries as a side?"

" Yes, thank you." I hung up and waited for my pizza. Five minutes later a pizza delivery man popped into my suite.

"Here you go" I took the pizza and paid him, before starting to dig into my delicious meal.

 **Annabeth POV**

"Argh! Thals, where's my laptop?" Thalia shrugged behind her own laptop.

"I don't know. What color is it?"

"It's grey, like my eyes."

"Annie, pretty much all laptops are silver/grey/white/black when you buy them. How am I supposed to know the difference?"

"Well, I'll just use the..." My eyes trailed towards Thalia's "laptop".

"Thals, let me see that laptop" I go over to her side and snatch it out of her hands.

"What were you doing? You have your own laptop."

"I know Annie, but I was just doing something. Thalia quickly pressed a couple of buttons on the keypad a deleted an app from my taskbar. The movement was so quick I didn't even see what app she deleted.

"Thals, what did you do?" I tried asking over and over again but her lips were sealed tighter than when she tied myself to a chair and covered me in glue. I shuddered at the memory.

"Ugh, well as long as it doesn't get a virus or something" Thalia ran out of the room, a mischievous look on her eyes. When she was gone, I looked at my browsing history.

"Hmm... some violent games, a purchase for a new xbox game? And... what else?" I kept scrolling through until I found something.

"Aha! Skype?" Curious, I opened it and found a contact already made. Their name was TheOceanIsCool. Hmm, interesting name. I quickly texted him.

Hey, what's up?

Hi, what's your name?

I quickly considered it, but decided not to tell the person. After all, I had just met them AND I didn't want the other person to be all freaking out that they met someone famous. I quickly looked at my profile and nearly fainted.

Annabeth Chase Skype

Accounts: thaliaiscoolerthanannabethhahaha

Mood: Not as good as Thalia because Thalia is awesome yeah

I quickly changed all of the settings and shut my laptop. Then, Thalia came bursting into the room.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ANNIE!" Thalia screeched at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT THALS?"

"Nico and Percy are coming to our place-" But I couldn't hear anything once she said place.

"-and I don't know if our place is clean enough, and what if I don't impress him? Eeek!"

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to Thalia?" She looked up at me.

"Sorry Annie, I'm just excited!"

"Thalia, that's no excuse for you to be acting like this"

"Okay, I MIGHT have swiped some five hour energy from the store with your credit card" She bounced around the kitchen. "It feels soooooooo good!"

"So Nico isn't coming over?"

"Of course he is! Why would I lie to you?" I facepalmed.

"Nevermind... Anyways where should I go to so I can avoid Percy?"

"I'll hide you at their place, duh"

"Wait WHAT? Thalia that's a bad idea." I shook my head.

"No it isn't. We go to their place first since they don't know where we live. Then while I'm talking to them you hide in the closet and wait for them to go to our place. You get to chill out and eventually I'll do the same thing and you slip out" As ridiculous as it sounded, I found myself warming to the idea. After all, I had seen some nice classic books on the bookshelves...

"Oh and I'll even let you take your laptop and write there in case you get bored" I immediately perked up. Thalia never let me write so freely, and I couldn't let such an opportunity pass.

"Okay let's do this, so when are we going?"

"Uhh, right after you finish this juice" Thalia tapped a glass of half finished orange juice.

"Huh? Weren't you drinking that?"

"Well, I don't want any more sugar in my body after drinking that five hour energy" Nodding, I took it and slurped up the juice.

"Kay let's go" I followed Thalia into the elevator.

-Page Break-

"Isn't Annabeth supposed to be with you?" Percy asked. My heart fluttered at the question, but I quickly shut it out.

"Nah, she has... plans today" I curiously peeked out of the closet. Percy looked disappointed at her answer, but quickly masked his emotions with an expressionless face.

"Well, okay. Nico, come on!" Nico stepped into the elevator with Percy and went to our place. Once the elevator came back down, I stepped out of the closet and observed the room. Usually I got to see it, but I had never gotten the time to actually inspect it closely. I looked around, and checked every room carefully, until I got to Percy's room. I stepped in, and saw a familiar looking booklet on the floor looking at me. I knew that it was Percy's diary, and I didn't feel like opening it. However, the diary seemed to be taunting me, telling me to open it. Curious, I opened the book.

 _Today I went to the beach for a party, and I participated in the swimming contest. It went alright until Luke-_

My reading was interrupted by the elevator dinging. Cursing, I closed the book and scrambled under the bed. I heard footsteps come in and saw someone bend down and grab the diary.

"Phew. I knew that I forgot to put it away" It was Percy. I heard some clicking noises and something close. Then, the footsteps eventually faded away and I heard the elevator go up. When I came back out, I saw that the diary wasn't on the ground again. Looking around the room, I saw a safe. I cautiously trotted up to the safe and shook it. Inside, I heard something move around, probably rectangular, and I knew the diary was inside. I looked at the lock and saw it had a combination. I walked back into the living room and turned on the TV. I watched a couple episodes of my favorite TV show, but by the fifth one I felt myself getting drowsy. By the sixth, my eyelids started drooping down, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

 **Thalia POV**

"Did it work? " Nico whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, Annabeth's stuck at your place now"

"Don't you think that what we're doing could be wrong?" Nico asked. I tensed up beside him.

"No, why?"

"Well, romance is like a magnet, let's say. When two attract, it'll attract no matter what, unless you pull them apart. However, if they don't attract, no amount of force can put them together."

"Well if it doesn't work than we'll just have to switch the magnet"

 **Percy POV  
** As I watched the TV, I still felt a nagging sensation at the back of my mind, as if I had missed something. When I put my diary into the safe, it was as if there was a presence somewhere. However, I dismissed it as a stupid thought. After all, why would someone be in my room, much less hiding? I kept on watching the show with this thought in my mind, but something still felt wrong.

 **AN: I know this is a super super short chapter and I haven't uploaded for TWO days, but I hope you guys forgive me and don't try to murder me or anything. Anyways, I'll try to upload tomorrow too but idk if I can. Also, I'm on vacation starting June 16th and coming back July 11th. There is wifi where I'm going, but I don't know if I have enough time to write, so don't expect me to upload much, but also make sure to check this story every few days.**

 **-PPS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **AN: Not really anything to say here, but thanks SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I mean 5 in 12 hours?! :DD**

 **Frostking21:** HAHA! I bet Annabeth is cursing herself for not reading the diary quicker! (And so are we readers) Anyway, what is the combination? Is it Annabeth or something? (Actually now that i think about it that would be kind of creepy and stalkerish (is that even a word?)) Also it will probably be quite a scene when Percy comes back and finds Annabeth asleep on his couch. Cant wait to see that! Keep up the awesome work! P.S have i said that too many times? **Thanks so much for the support :D Anyways, as for the combination, you don't get to know that yet :P**

 **PowersInAGoddess:** Nice chapter! Loved every word, when are you going to make Percy and Annabeth hook up? That's what I want to see. Also make more things about Luke, I love that guy in this series, makes it PERFECT! **Ah, but you see the problem is that Percy x Annabeth is definitely going to happen, but in the future. I make them hate eachother (because I need this story to be longer XPPP) Also, Luke plays a VERY important role later on in the story, but more in the future.**

 **BookNerd101010101:** IM,OVE UR STORY! GAHHH **:D I hope you enjoy it.**

 **OverLordRevan:** liked the chapter, but what gets me is the blind hate. She doesn't know him. **Good point, but I try to portray Percy as a man-whorish person and a person that Annabeth would hate.**

 **Fangirl:** Wow! I love your story! That is such a cool idea like how would they be non-demigods and the characters are totally developed and all that good stuff! Please continue! **I'm glad you enjoyed it! I thought that this story is very unoriginal as these stories where Percy and Annabeth are celebrities are actually all over xD**

 **Anyways, now to the actual story.**

 **Percy POV**

"Thanks so much for coming over guys! I'm going to go pick up Annabeth from the diner." Thalia said and pushed us into the elevator. We went up into the suite, and I crashed onto the couch.

"Gosh Nic, you may have had fun but I swear I so bored I was going to die." I shifted around and looked for a movie. "But it's still early so want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, I'll go buy" Nico went to the elevator. I found a good position and lay on the couch, and felt something squishy under my leg. Curious, I poked it. It seemed furry. Then, I turned on the lights.

"There seems to be something on the couch..." I mumbled. Then, I flicked on the lights and headed back to the couch. "And it's... ANNABETH?" I scrambled away. "What are you doing here?" Then, I realized that she was asleep. I tried poking her awake, but she was snoring away louder than a saber-tooth tiger. Groaning, I tried to pick her up, but she seemed even heavier than that saber-toothed tiger I was talking about. _Mental note, don't tell her I thought that._ Shifting my position, I managed to gather her in my arms. Then, she turned around and bit my arm! Wincing, I called out to Nico.

"Nic, could you help me get Annabeth to Thalia's place?" Then the realization hit me. Nico went to the pizza hut to buy pizza, but in my drowsiness I didn't realize that he went to the pizza place instead of ordering it. I cursed under my breath, and went into the elevator.

Ding! I inserted the key that I found on Nico's desk and went into their apartment.

I looked around for Thalia, but she was nowhere in sight. I vaguely heard a loud snore come from the other room, and knew she was asleep too. Moaning, I walked over to what seemed like Annabeth's room and gently placed her down. Then, I released her and started walking to the elevator. After I hopped into the elevator, I felt cold, as if a source of heat had been taken away from me.

 **Nico POV**

I grabbed the meat lover's pizza off the counter and hopped into my car. When I came back, I realized Annabeth wasn't on the couch and Percy was watching TV.

"Perce, I brought the pizza" He turned around saw the pizza box in my hands, before greedily taking half the pizza and wolfing it down. Seriously, I still don't get how he eats so much and is still as fit as a professional swimmer.

"Hey Nic, want to watch a movie?" I nodded and sat next to him.

"But first, I need to ask a question" _Oh shit does he know?_ "Why did you buy the pizza at the pizza place instead of ordering through phone?"

"Because the phone was broken" Shocked, he ran over to the phone that we had, and sure enough, it was shattered. "I was calling Thalia and accidentally dropped it on the floor"

"Oh, okay" I let out a sigh of relief after he left to go sleep. I grabbed the broken phone and threw it in the trashcan. For some reason, it felt extremely light, as if it were made of cardboard.

 **Annabeth POV**

I sat up in bed and let out a loud yawn. My head throbbed with a pain, and my vision was blurred. Groaning, I stood up and walked over to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. Then, I went to the kitchen and brewed myself a coffee.

"What's that noise... Oh hey Annabeth!" Thalia said to me. "I see your up early..."

"Yeah my head hurts" Thalia looked guilty for a second, but it was replaced by a blank expression.

"Annabeth... did you go to a bar yesterday?"

"Uhh... no. In fact, I don't remember anything that happened yesterday"

"I bet you went to a bar" Thalia said shaking her head. "I thought you knew better Annie" and left the kitchen, leaving me to my own thoughts. I recalled yesterday.

 _Flashback:_

 _My eyes started drooping, and I was fast asleep._

 _A couple hours later..._

 _I vaguely heard someone yell, and turned in my sleep. I didn't want to be bothered right now. Then I felt myself being picked up by warm arms. I snuggled against them, extremely comfortable. Then, I was carried and put down somewhere. I whimpered, missing the strength and the comfort of the person's large arms, and went to fitful sleep._

 _Flashback end_

Who had picked me up? Even though I was asleep I did have to admit it felt good... I shook the thoughts out of my head. _It was probably all a dream. Yes... a dream._

With that happy thought, I went online and browsed the internet.

 **Percy POV**

"Perce, if you don't get over here you're going to be late!" Nico shouted at me. I hurriedly slipped on some pants and a jacket before heading down to meet Nico.

"Perce... why are you wearing a jacket when it's about 90 degrees outside?" I shrugged.

"Just because" Nico rolled his eyes.

"Okay..."

-Page Break-

As I exited the place, my fans all came to greet me. Well, sometimes more than greet...

"OMG PERCY JACKSON CAN I TOUCH YOUR BUTT?!" Rolling my eyes, I ignored her. Weird, I know. Fangirls will do ANYTHING to even get a piece of essence of their idol. Then, I looked around for the person I was looking for, and landed my eyes on my target.

Aphrodite, the owner of Gossip Gurls on TV, was here as I planned. I planned on boosting my fame a bit by... getting to know her better.

"Hey Aphrodite, want to come to my place?" I went straight to the point. Though I had done this multiple times, I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, as if I was betraying someone.

 _Pfffts, who am I betraying? Nico? Thalia? Annabeth?_ "

 _All of them._

 _Shutup._

She looked over me, and nodded. It's wonderful what women will do for a hot body.

I gently took her by the waist and gently set her in my Prius. I drove to another suite, but not the one where I lived in. As soon as we got there, I led her to the bedroom, and shut the door behind me.

 **Nico POV**

I watched Percy walk away with Aphrodite. I debated on whether or not I should warn her, but sighed. She probably knew what would happen, and just wanted his body. I cringed at the thought of what they would do.

 _Maybe you should warn her._

 _Nah, she knows the risks._

 _You're going to have to stop Percy one day or another..._

 _Not today._

 _Then when? Tomorrow?_

 _No. Let nature take its course._

 _And you think that doing nothing will help?_

 _No, I think that doing nothing will do something._

 _That makes no sense._

 _Hey, I'm just a piece of your mind. So if I don't make sense, you don't make sense._

 _No... you're just a part of my mind that's going to argue with me. So get out._

 _Wow dude, chill._

 _Go away._

 _I'm just saying..._

 _Go away._

 _Fine._

I watched Percy's blue Prius drive away from me, going farther and farther away. Then, I realized something.

 _Shit this is only going to prove Annabeth's point!_ I chased after the car, but it was too late.

 _Not like you could chase after a car anyways._

Sighing, I turned back.

 **Percy POV**

"I'm so sorry, but I have to bre-" Aphrodite shushed me with a finger to my lips.

"Unlike **other** women, I actually know what you do. I know that you used me for your fame, and while I don't approve, I had a great time yesterday night" I grinned.

"Phew, I thought you were going to go all berserk on me and scream and stuff" She raised an eyebrow.

"I am smarter than that, **Jackson**. Do not mistake women for something we're not. Some of us are stronger than what you think" I snorted.

"Yeah right, anyways I have to go home. Ciao!" I hopped into my Prius and sped off. I saw Aphrodite fume in the corner of my vision and hail a taxi.

-Page Break-"You did what?"

"I did Aphrodite" Nico sighed.

"And how did she react to it?"

"She actually didn't care. She said she knew what I did to women and stuff..."

"Very well. Anyways I'm going to Thalia's and you should probably go to the beach." Nodding, I left the room.

 **AN: Guys I know I haven't updated in TWO DAYS?! WHAAAAT? Oh wait I've done that before X3. Anyways, just a heads up I'm probs going to upload tomorrow because June 16th I have a flight at 6:00 AM. There's wifi where I'm going but idk if I have enough time to write. I might update but don't EXPECT me to.**

 **-PPS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **AN: OMG THX SO MUCH FOR DA SUPPORT :D So much love 3**

 **Guest:** OMFG GET ON WITH TH P RCABETH ALREWDY PLSSSSS K **I understand your concerns, but Percabeth is probably like a couple chapters later... So sorry :( But I must make this story longer...**

 **Guest:** lolollolololl innocent lil percyyyyyyy k it's good updat soon pls **Aww thanks so much for the support! And Percy was definitely innocent ;)**

 **PowersInAGoddess:** Awesome! I know who will be at the beach... LUKE. Well most likely, and Annabeth, unless he doesn't go to the beach... That would be something. And Luke and Annabeth hang out at the beach. That would be even better, but it might get a little weird for Thalia, Nico, and Percy. Excited to see what's next! Keep it up PPS! XD **Nice ideas! But to see what happens, you'll have to read later on this chapter :D**

 **ForeverFoxy7:** Wow... Your the first person who I've followed and actually got around to updating. I know people like reviews for support and stuff so I just wanted to say good job and keep on updating. **Really? Cool! I do realize that I upload a lot but you would think some people would upload more than me...**

 **FrostKing21:** I literally was checking my email every five minutes hoping you had updated and finally a new email appeared in my inbox ... It turned out to be an advertisement for and iPhone AND I ALMOST CLICKED THE BUY THING ON ACCIDENT! Lol anyway It was hilarious how you made Annabeth bite Percy. Also did Thalia know that Percy brought her over because you said that Thalia had a guilty look? Anyway keep up the great work! Looking forward to another great chapter! **Whaaaat? I'll try to update enough so that you don't accidentally buy new iPhones x3**

 **Percy POV**

I sipped the cool lemonade and relaxed under the hot summer sun. Ahh... nothing that could happen could ruin this moment. Well, besides spilling all my lemonade on me. Or meeting someone I didn't want to.

"Hey Perce, want to play with us?" I heard Luke say in a voice that was sweet as lemonade and probably as fake as the sugar in it. I spun around, and looked straight at his ugly face.

"No, and you can't call me _Perce._ Only my _friends_ call me Perce" I spat in his face, and I could see that that ticked him off.

"Wow, Percy you have _friends?_ Oh yeah that loser Nico? He was nothing but a weak little dipshit who helped you when I cheated with your girlfriend" He retorted back, and I balled my fists in anger. _Deep breaths Percy, deep breaths._

"You made her drunk, you fucker. That's because you would never get a person who truly loved your stupid ass." I started walking away from him, before turning back. "And don't even try talking shit about Nico. He could kick your pretty ass into the next county faster than I whipped out a middle finger at you" I smiled, and kicked sand into his eyes before walking away.

"Oh no you stupid mother fucker. " Luke pounced me from behind, and held me down on the ground. I struggled against his strong grip, but damn was he strong. Luke called out to his friends.

"Yo Mike ( **AN: Mike is a random name in case you wanted to know, so no hate on the real Mikes out there),** hold down this squirt" An extremely buff person, which I guessed was Mike, held my arms down as Luke rubbed his hands together.

"Now... where shall we start?"

"Anything you want, but just know that you're being really weak" Luke looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Are you crazy? You're the one who's being held down"

"And you're the one that relying on your cronies to hold me down" I spat into Luke's face.

"I see... I'll just beat up your smart mouth first"

"I would like to see you t-" Luke punched my mouth. Hard. I felt blood drip down my lip, and heard a bone crack. Dang, that guy was strong. I kicked him where it hurts, and he recoiled back in pain. He bent both of my legs back extremely far and then punched my mouth again.

"Ahhh ohh" My words were muffled by the blood in my mouth. Grinning, he shoved my face onto the sand, making me choke on the sand. I managed to get air and coughed sand out of my mouth. When I lifted my head, he kicked it and I cried out in pain.

"I see you have some lemonade. Would be a shame if someone spilled it WOOPS!" Luke dumped my lemonade on me, drenching my clothing.

"What the hell do you want you bitch" I managed to choke out. Luke hated me, but I never knew he was this violent.

"I want you dead. But then I can't torture you." He considered for a moment. "I also want that girl, Annabeth." White hot rage coursed through my insides.

"Fuck you Luke. You'll never get her-" He slammed my head on the ground again. I winced in pain at the impact.

"Shut up Jackson. Don't make me shut your lips myself." Then, he punched me in the stomach. I groaned and heaved up sand.

"It's wonderful what a nice lungful of sand will do to your body." He continued the kicking and punching for what seemed like hours, before he finally stopped.

"Okay Mike, you can let go now." Mike let go of my arms and they left me alone. You would think I would get up and walk home, but I couldn't.

Luke had broken both of my legs and arms.

I tried moving them again, and winced at the sharp outburst of pain. I had bruises all over my body, and my face was not appearing on Sexiest Man Alive anytime soon. Sighing, I managed to get my phone out of my pocket and turn it on.

"Hey Siri"

"Hello, Percy."

"Call Nico"

"Calling Nico"

"Yo Perce, what's up?"

"Uhh can you pick me up from the beach? There's been... a problem."

"Okay I'll be right there" I could hear the worry and concern from his voice. Before I hung up, I heard him calling out to Thalia. Despite my pain, I smiled. Nico would do anything for me, even take a break from his girlfriend, without complaint if it was to help me. I sighed in guilt. I didn't deserve a friend. I didn't deserve to befriend someone as kind and loyal as Nico.

 _But if you didn't where would you be now?_

I thought about the question. If it weren't for Nico, where would I be? And the answer came to me like a bus.

I would most likely be dead.

After Calypso had cheated on me, I sunk into a depression so deep, I had suicidal thoughts. I had even planned out how I could kill myself while making it look like an accident. I owed my life to Nico.

Then again, I owed many things to Nico. I saw a familiar black limo pull into the beach. Nico climbed out of the limo and strolled onto the beach.

"Yo Nic? I'm behind you" He turned his head and when he saw me, his face twisted in horror.

"Gods Percy... what the hell happened to you?"

 **Annabeth POV**

"Annie, have you seen Nico? He left our date for Percy and never came back" I shrugged at her. To be honest, I could care less about Percy. He had slept with Aphrodite and though she was unfazed by the sudden breakup, I was still angry at Percy for doing something like that for something as mundane as fame.

"No. Percy is probably whining about his own needs anyways." Thalia sighed exasperatedly.

"Annie, I told you to get over what Percy did!" I spun away from my laptop.

"Why the hell are you defending him, Thals? I thought that you didn't care about him any less and now your defending him?"

"No... it's just that... you wouldn't understand."

"Well tell me why the FUCK I wouldn't understand huh? Why can't you just tell me?" Thalia seemed surprised by my sudden outburst.

"You wouldn't know anything about our past. I can't tell you because you don't understand why I can't tell you."

"WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME THALS?" I screeched at the top of my lungs and glared at her. "I thought we were over this secret thing"

"Annie, it's for the better good" She protested.

"Hah, that's what they all say. It's just a puny excuse that you don't want to tell me. Fine! But I'm going to find out that secret one day or another" I stormed off to my room fuming. How could she? I thought we trusted each other more than that.

 _Well maybe you should trust her more._ The little voice in my mind spoke.

 _Excuse me? She's the one keeping secrets!_

 _But she does have an excuse, right? After all, what if it IS for the greater good._

 _Are you me or a naive little person in my head?_

 _The first one. Anyways, you just said yourself. Trust her! After all, what if it really does help you._

 _If it really did help me she would tell me._ I mentally shut off the little voice in my head. I didn't want to listen to what they said. I was going to find out no matter what.

One day, I would regret that decision.

 **Thalia POV**

I watched Annabeth's retreating back slam the door shut. Closing my eyes, I took in deep breaths and let my mind wander off. Could she not see that what I couldn't tell her was important? That I kept it her for a good reason? That I in fact trusted her instead of being a petty secret keeping girl? I sighed and took another deep breath when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and immediately accepted the call.

"Nico, what's up?" After many failed attempts of calling him different couple pet names, I settled on his actual name.

"Come to the hospital. It's urgent"

"Wait who's in the hospital?"

"Percy."

"Okay I'll call you right back" I turned off my phone and ran downstairs before hurriedly putting on a jacket. I debated on whether or not I should tell Annabeth, but decided that it was an urgent call and that Annabeth would understand later. I hopped into the elevator and rushed out of the lobby soon after. Then, I found my car, gunned the engine, and sped off.

-Page Break-

I found Nico at the lobby of the hospital. He had lines of worry etched across his face.

"Where's he?" Nico suddenly jerked up at the sound of my voice.

"Room 247" Nodding, I followed Nico to the room. He opened the door and after I walked in, I saw Percy. Shocked, all I could say was...

"Oh my gods"

 **Annabeth POV**

After I calmed myself down, I was ready to go to the kitchen and apologize to Thalia and be friends again just like every other fight. However, she wasn't there. Confused, I ran around the house calling her name.

"Thalia? Thalia?" There was no answer, and I panicked before realizing the jacket wasn't on the coat hanger. Relaxing, my panic was replaced by a different emotion. Fear. I looked for a clue to why Thalia had left so urgently, and my eyes landed on her phone. I took the phone and entered in her password before scrolling through her calls.

"Hmm... okay here's one" I tapped a call that happened 15 minutes ago. Thalia installed something to where we could hear previous calls in case we needed to.

After I heard the call, my eyes widened in shock, before being replaced by anger.

Of course Thalia had to go off and miss out on our reunion just because of Percy Jackson. His stupid little problems were now intruding my own life! Angry, I stormed back into my room. I hated Percy Jackson so much. I didn't even know why I hated him, but all my negative feelings just bottled up inside of me and I had to release it on someone. Percy Jackson was the root of my problems I decided. I would not want anything to do with him. However, the question still remained.

How do I avoid him?

 **AN: OMG GUYS so I'm actually updating this at like 11:00 and it's so late! But I just spent the last hour or so writing this chapter! WOOOO! It's a nice 2000 words long and I hoped you enjoyed it! I was kind of in a rush with this chapter so it's not the best, but hey, who doesn't like two chapters in one day am I right? Anyways, thanks so much for reading and stick around as tomorrow I am probably going to upload. 3  
**

 **-PPS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **AN: I hope you guys liked the last chapter :P I thought it wasn't very good since I didn't much time to edit it and stuff, but you guys liked it :D**

 **ForeverFoxy7:** Ooh! Great cliffhanger... hopefully Percy won't get beaten up too bad :) I love your story it focuses so much on the characters and it's super good and stuff (ok, that could use rephrasing but amazing story). Thanks for responding to my review! It's kinda cool cuz I see people get their reviews responded on the top of stories now I got responded to yay!). Yeah, thanks for being a great author and writing super awesome stories and responding to reviews and other great author-ry stuff like that. **Thanks! I was worried that the last Annabeth POV on the last chapter didn't have a good cliffhanger :D**

 **IamCrystalClear:** Holy tofu thats like... wow you updated so fast! dam girl! even faster than me! Well you did a great job. I wonder if annabeth is gonna make percy jelous(is that how you spell it?) by dating  
luke or someone from the gang. Anyway hope you update soon! **I guess you can see in the next few chapters :P But anyways I'm actually a boy (I know right WHAAAAAAT) just to clear that up in case you didn't know (you said dam girl) Anyways thanks for the support (and I love tofu)**

 **PowersInAGoddess:** Awesome chapter! Why doesn't Annabeth feel bad for Percy? Gods, she is pretty annoying in this chapter. Annabeth, Percy has been in more pain then you will ever be. Anyways, make another chapter before you leave! **Don't worry, I'm writing this chapter right now. Oh wait, by the time you read this I'm already done with it. Huh. Anyways, Annabeth doesn't feel bad for Percy because 1. She doesn't know that Percy is in the hospital and 2. Her pride is keeping her from doing these things, especially now that she's established that she hates Percy.**

 **FrostKing21:** NOOOOOOO I NEED TO KNOW WHAT WILL ANNABETH DO WHEN SHE FINDS OUT PERCY IS IN THE HOSPITAL! Or did she already? I thought the call said that Percy was in the hospital. Or is she just being a jerk? But good job! I think that was the best chapter yet! Cant wait to see the next one! **She actually does know because of the phone call, but I haven't shown her reaction.**

 **P.S If any of you guys actually know of an app that saves previous phone calls please tell me. I mean there's voicebox but I didn't put that in.**

 **Anyways, here's the story.**

 **Annabeth POV**

I stomped around the living room, thinking about a plan to avoid Percy Jackson.

 _You shouldn't be doing this._ The knowledgeable little voice in the back of my mind told me.

 _And why the hell should I not?_

 _I just told you a couple minutes ago. You should trust Percy, after all, Thalia trusts him and even kept a secret from you to protect him._

 _Wait, who said it was about Percy?_ I could practically see him/her roll their eyes (By now I was pretty sure I was possessed by some demon)

 _No I'm no demon you idiot, and of course it's about Percy. I thought you were supposed to be smart._

 _But you're me?_

 _No, I said I wasn't a demon, but I am certainly not you._

 _Why not?_

 _I don't want to be a grudge holding, untrusting brat._

 _Okay wait HEY that's not me!_ I protested.

 _Whatever you say..._ And the little voice faded away. I swore I could see pasta penne on the ground when the left.

 _Great now Annabeth you're hallucinating. Maybe I should go to the therapist._ I sat down on the couch. Could I trust Thalia and Percy Jackson? It seemed so simple, after all Thalia was my best friend.

 _Trust them._

Groaning, I reluctantly caved in. Thalia was my best friend and what if Percy was truly injured. I couldn't see those beautiful eyes in so much pain... _Wait hold up. Did I just think that? Nononono I did not just think that._ But thinking to the past, I did have to admit he had beautiful eyes when they weren't filled with a negative emotion. Sighing, I did something that my pride would never let me do, but I did it for a friend.

After reaching the lobby, I went outside, hailed a taxi, and went to the nearest hospital.

-Page Break-

 **Percy POV**

When I woke my head was pounding, as if I had drunk too much last night. I tried to move, and felt a sudden pain in my leg. Then, I realized that my body was covered in bruises and that my jaw was sore. I groaned and felt something dry in my mouth. Tasting it, I knew it was blood. I took in my surroundings, and saw that I was in a white room, probably a hospital. I tried to call for Nico, but saw something on my drawer. I hesitantly snatched it and found that it was a DVD of Finding Dory ( **AN: I think it's a new movie so it won't have one, but since they're rich let's say they do)** with Nico's signature scrawled onto the back with a sharpie. Smiling, I put it down. Then, I saw a little card beside it. Opening it, it said

 _You better not get into more fucking fights Kelp Head. I was actually worried about you, but if you go near my room I will punch the living daylights out of you. -Thalia._

Shaking my head, I put down the card and silently waited. I couldn't fall asleep now, but it was boring in these bonds. I vaguely heard someone walking outside and talk to the doctors, when my door was opened. Expecting Nico, I spread out my arms for a hug when I realized it was someone else.

Annabeth.

I stood there, shocked my arms still held wide apart. I had to admit, I never saw Annabeth this beautiful before. Either it was because she was usually pissed at me or wearing different clothes, I saw that she was really beautiful. Like, super. Her blonde curls seemed to reflect to summer sun outside, and her eyes seemed to be filled with a stormy grey, but without its usual hatred in them.

"Hello" She called out. I stood there, open mouthed, before realizing that my arms were still open. However, before I could take them away, she smiled at me with caused my jaw to drop to the floor.

"Dihd sumhonhe wahke uhp ohn theh whrohng sihde ohf theh behd?" I tried to ask "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed" but it was muffled with the blood in my mouth.

"Umm.. what did you say? I didn't understand" Shaking my head, I gestured to my mouth and made a little X sign. She nodded and sat on the bed.

"Waih dihd you cohme here?" She shrugged and lay down on the bed.

"I guess I was doing something for a friend"

"Waht? Buht dohn't you hate mhe?" She nodded.

"I guess I do but someone told me I should give you a second chance"

"Tanks. Soh cahn weh stahrt ovehr?" She nodded and I shook her hand.

"Nihce toh meht yoo" She laughed, and I smiled. Her laugh was beautiful, and I wondered why she wasn't a singer.

"Anyways, about that hug I was getting?" Annabeth gestured to my arms, and I laughed. I sat up and hugged her, but damn was she heavier than I anticipated. She knocked me over so that I was lying on the bed, and I realized how close our noses were. I froze, and my heartbeat increased.

"Hey Percy I hoped you liked the DVD I gave you and... WHAO!" We both sprang apart at the sound of Nico's voice, and I felt an unwanted blush on my cheeks.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting something" Nico said mischievously. I groaned into my pillow and shook my head.

"We weren't doing anything Nico, she just wanted a hug, after all, we're friends now right?" I gestured to Annabeth as she spoke, and she nodded.

"Mhm. It may have started that way, but I'm sure it was going to be something else." He closed the door and left. I sighed and buried my head in my pillow.

"Well I got to go" Annabeth said, and I gave her a thumbs up. However, when she left I felt lonely and well, just in need of some company. I noticed the DVD again and saw the television on the other side, so I pushed it in. I turned on the television and watched the new Finding Dory.

 **Annabeth POV**

As I left the room my heart rate slowed down. We were so close, and for some reason all I could think about were those lips. Even in his injured state, he still looked good enough to be on Sexiest Man Alive. I shook my head over and over again to wash out those thoughts. Why had I even asked for a stupid hug? As far as I knew, we had started over and were mere strangers. I don't huge strangers.

 _Ah but is Percy a stranger?_ The voice echoed in my head.

 _Shut up._ I didn't get a reply. Was Percy a stranger? No he wasn't. Before that I hated him, so why did I ask for a hug. I knew the answer and didn't dare say it, but of course someone else did.

 _There's a fine line between love and hate._

 _Yeah right, that's bullshit._

 _Oh please, you would think a famous author would know this._ In truth, I did know this, I just didn't want to admit it.

 _And why should I listen to you? As far as I know you're merely myself, or I'm crazy._

 _You are neither, but I cannot tell you who I am._

 _Fine, go away._

I put my hands on my head. What would I do now? After all Thalia wasn't home so I couldn't talk to anybody...

I quickly turned on my laptop and opened skype, checking if TheOceanIsCool was on. I saw the little yellow sign and sighed, before starting to write my story.

 **AN: Okay guys that's all. I felt it was a good place to end the story even though it's a bit short (Only 1500 words). Tell me what you think will happen next chapter in the reviews (I'm probs going to upload it this afternoon/evening.) And thanks so much for reading.**

 **-PPS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **AN: Hey guys, you may or may not know but I'm actuall on vacation! I'm updating because the hotel has wifi (Even though it's slow as sh**). Thanks so much for the reviews and let's get right into the chapter (After the reviews)**

 **ForeverFoxy** **:** This is such a cool story! It's nice to have a story where Percy and Annabeth sort of work their way together. I was reading your review responses above (yay thanks for responding) and kinda shocked that your a boy which is fine but now for some crazy reason I can't stop imagining you as Simon (if you've read the mortal instruments). Anyway how do you update so fast! You have to tell me your secret ;) **I think fanfiction is just not a boy thing, especially romance fanfiction… (Insert embarrassed emoji here) Anyways, as for updating I guess I have too much time on my hands. Like, way too much time…**

 **FrostKing21:** Finally now the story is getting real good and the Percabeth has stopped playing hide and seek. WAIT DID YOU SAY END THE STORY YOU MEAN ITS DONE?! PLEASE SAY NO! THAT WAS WAY TOO SHORT! Oh wait never mind i didn't read it through. But this story just keeps on getting better and better. Keep up the good work! **Whaaat? I'm not ending the story. Don't know where you got that from. Anyways, thanks for the support :3**

 **Guest:** Why didn't annadeth freak out when she saw Luke hè cheated on her to wat happend ti that **It was Calypso that cheated on Percy with Luke (Calpyso was doing stuff with Luke and cheating on Percy)**

 **OverLordRevan:** I'm confused, there feels like there is a chapter missing **Huh? I try to make the story line as smooth as possible, if you read this please tell me what you feel is missing.**

 **OrangeOreo:** Is it time for PERCABETH yet? Next chapter or the one after? BTW I love that tiny hint of yourself in the chapter. "I swear I could see pasta penne on the ground when the left." (Yes, you wrote 'when the left') Also is pasta penne a real food? **Oh crap I wrote the? Oops I'll go fix that later. As for pasta penne, pasta penne is the kind of pasta that's cylindrical looking and has a hole through the middle like a donut. (So think of a cylindrical donut), you should know what I'm talking about. Or Google it.**

 **ForeverFoxy7 (Again?! Whaaaat?):** Okay... I'm officially obsessed with your story. No kidding. I keep on checking up on it every five minutes, and you've inspired me to check my email more often because I keep on waiting for an update notification. I am so excited! I had to review an earlier chapter since they prevent you from reviewing the same chapter to keep out spam but I love your story so much! (I am so fangirling right now, this is ridiculous, I think this is what my grammar teacher would call overusing the exclamation mark, but I can't think of any constructive criticism because I keep on rereading your story and still think it is awesome and felt the urge to totally Fangirl on the reviews) Please tell us what happens soon, I am dying to know more. **Thanks so much for liking my story xP Anyways, remember that I won't be uploading as much as usual since my vacation, but I'll upload whenever I have time + wifi.**

 **Annabeth POV**

I avoided Percy Jackson as much as possible. Not because I hated him now, but because I was scared of him. That day at the hospital, it felt as if I was pulled into him… and all I could think about was his full, warm, lip-

I banged my head on the cover of my book. I couldn't think about him now, especially that I used to hate him and that now we were mere acquantainces. I buried my head in my book, reading furiously to block out my thoughts. I was so concentrated on blocking my thoughts however, that when I had flipped the last page I had realized I hadn't read at all. Sighing, I walked into Thalia's room.

"Thals, how do you clear out your mind of thoughts you don't want?"

"And why would you want to know that?" I glared at her. If she wasn't going to cooperate with me, I would ask someone else.

"None of your business" Thalia looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh okay, anywanys it's easy. Just talk to someone about it" Thalia said to me with an incredbly poker face. I fantasized throwing our poker table at her face but decided it was too heavy.

"Fine, I will" I stomped out of the room and turned on the computer before opening up skype. I checked my contacts and sure enough, TheOceanIsCool wasn't on. Sighing, I turned my computer off and went back to Thalia.

"Thalia the person I wanted to talk to is away"

"Annie, just because it shows that on skype doesn't mean they're AWAY. They just need a wake up call" Groaning, I restarted my computer and texted him back. Sure enough, he responded.

Hey, where were you?

 **Doing other stuff. You just need to text me so I know you're on. (AN: I'm using bold text to symbolize the other person now as it takes a while to put the text on the other side.)**

Oh okay. How are you feeling?

 **Like absolute crap. I just got out of the hospital.**

Oh. What for?

 **This dude beat the absolute shit out of me.** Something clicked in my head. I knew someone who had been in the hospital too… I waved the thought away. This was New York, a ton of people fought on the streets. I shuddered at the thought of texting some pervert who was in a gang and stuff.

Oh, hope you're better. Anyways, what should we talk about?

 **Uhh, first of all, maybe we should introduce ourselves?**

I'd rather not, after all, I'm kind of famous…

 **Pssh. Like you're as famous as me ;)**

I'm probably more famous than you.

 **Yeah right.**

Mhm. Anyways, I'd just rather not tell you who I am. What were we talking about?

 **We were talking about getting to know each other. And before you ask, no I'm no perverted freak and yes I am definitely more famous than you ;)** I laughed at his winky face at the end. _If only he knew who I was…_

That night, I learned many things about this… person. He loves anything aquatic, green is his favorite color, and he loves cookies that his mom bakes.

 **I have to go, cya later!** I smiled at the screen as he logged off, and started writing my story again.

 _It's been awhile since I've actually talked to Silena an-_

"Annie, what have you been doing?!" Thalia burst into my room.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"I'm literally back from my date and have been waiting for you in the kitchen for about… two hours? Thalia shoved her phone in my face. "Look at the friggin time!" I looked at the time and gulped.

It showed 5:30, which meant that I had been texting TheOceanIsCool for… I opened up skype and froze in shock. The first text today was at 2:15. I slowly turned my head back to Thalia.

"I've been… texting?" She fumed at me, but I saw a flash of relief in her eyes. Before I could think about it however, it was gone as fast as it came.

"Texting who?"

"The person you added to my contacts on skype" She looked at me and laughed.

"Okay okay, you go do your thing. Just remember to order pizza at 7:00" She left the room and left me on my own.

 **Percy POV**

I shut my laptop and went downstairs to meet Nico. I had been texting, and for much too long. It just felt weird, as if I needed to know more about her, even though I hadn't even known her. I touched my face and felt the bruises on there, and sighed. It was going to be a long time before these came off.

"Yo Nic, what we doing today?" Nico looked up at me and smiled.

"Nothing… just a boy's night out…" I looked at him. There was definitely something that wasn't quite right.

"Well, okay" He grinned and turned away from me.

"Care to follow?" He gestured to the elevator and I followed him.

"Okay okay, just stop it with the formal-friend stuff" Nico raised his hands in surrender.

"Dude, I'm just trying to keep a surprise."

"Okay okay, can we just go?"

"Of course"

-Page Break-

"Wait wait, they're ALL here?" looked at the building in front of us and the people waiting for us in front of the parking lot. "I mean, you said it was a boy's night out but this…" I gestured to the people in front of us. "Is a lot of boys"

"Percy, they are grown men with wives and family. I doubt they are boys"

"But still, they're part of the squad and I'll always think of them as the people when we first and last met and Goode" I could practically see Nico roll his eyes when I said "squad". We pulled into the parking lot and I opened the door.

"Perce!" They all said simultaneously. "It's been a long time since we last met" I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt all of you have seen eachother"

"No, we last saw eachother like, 15 minutes ago" I mentally facepalmed. Of course, leave it to the S-

 **Annabeth POV**

"What do you mean it's a girl's night out?"

"Annie, I'm pretty sure you know what a girl's night out is"

"Well, I don't want to participate in one" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Too bad, you're coming"

"No."

Thalia sighed and went to the kitchen.

"Fine fine, but atleast drink this milk for me" She pleaded. I eyed the milk suspiciously, and drank it. Almost immediately my vision started blurring.

"Thalss, wahat deeed yoo do?" Thalia looked at me guiltily.

"Yeah, that milk might have been vodka…"

"Fuuck yoo Thalss…" I giggled and felt her pick me up.

"Don't worry Annabeth. I'm doing the wrong things for the right reasons. It'll all be good"

"You look like a sheep"

"What?"

"Your head…" I trailed off and started babbling and doing things… that really drunk people would do. Given it was only one glass but I've only drank once, and it didn't end well. I thought about what Thalia said. Why was she doing this?

 **AN: Owie, this is such a bad chapter I cringe at reading it. Anyways, it's also super short. Ouch. Hope you guys don't kill me… I do have plans for later chapters. I'm probably not going to update for awhile though because I've just arrived so I have time now, but tomorrow we're going places to look at and play at and eat at and you get it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **AN: Omg guys we hit 11 reviews on the last chapter! (As of 6/21/2016 2:53 AM Central Time)**

 **Royalwebb:** BEST PERCABETH EVER I haven't found a better story than this and not just percabeth I mean period I love it please continue **I'm glad you enjoyed it! But if this is the best percabeth story you've ever read you should check out some of my favorites that I'm pretty sure are much better than mine. They are: A troubled boy with green eyes, Hidden, Youtube MeTube and Percytube, the Green eyed Delinquent, and some others that I can't think of right now.**

 **Bobandsmallbob: (3 reviews)** Wow, Annabeth, that was...really stupid. "Fine, but drink this milk for me." That is SO suspicious. And she's just like, OK. Also, it awesome so keep writing . **Annabeth trusts Thalia too much, but hey, she is her best friend.** MIKE IS MY DADS NAME **I can always change it if you want xP It's just that it was the first name I thought of.**

 **CoCo iz yummy:** will luke and annabeth ever get together? **Well it depends. This is a percabeth reserved story, but there is some *Get's strangled by readers who don't want spoilers***

 **Desperate:** This is good I need more **Yay! Here's the more you needed.**

 **ForeverFoxy7:** Nice! I wonder what would happen at a girls night out when Annabeth is drunk? Not very ovbious cliffy ... u are so evil. :) Can't wait! **If you have or do write a fanfic or story, you'll know how fun it is :D So evil I know**

 **FrostKing21:** Man I've always thought it would be funny to see someone from the percy jackson series drunk. I can't believe Rick Riordan hasn't done that before. (but now that i think about it wouldn't that promote being drunk? whatever) Oh god what is going to happen. I kind of feel like Luke is going to show up and take advantage of Annabeth being drunk and Percy is going to save her. :P If this actually happens I'm going to start a business of fortune telling. If this doesn't happen, can i just kill my self cause of embarrassment? **Don't kill yourself! I need you to read my story! Oh yeah and you need to live. But the first one comes first! (Jk don't actually put your life before my story :o)**

 **CoCo iz yummy:** is annabeth going to ever go out with luke? **Look ^^^ 3 reviews**

 **PowersInAGoddess:** This is not a bad chapter it's an amazing chapter! I love how she Skype texts him, not calling him. Awesome chapter! **Thanks! And obviously they don't skype eachother since you know, they're only strangers for now. Oh yeah and he's Percy and I obviously need it to be a surprise but that doesn't matter. Oh and also, in chapter- *Gets strangled by horde of readers who don't want spoilers***

 **Jeez, I get strangled a lot for saying spoilers. Don't do it at the movies guys, I still need you guys. To read my stories. Harharhar :D**

 **Percy POV**

"So… all of you are here for a boy's night out?" They all nodded and I grinned. Before me were all my high school friends, now grown up and had wives and a family, and we were still doing high school parties.

"Come on, let's go" That was Jason. We followed him into the bar.

"Wait, we're having a boys night out at the bar?" I asked, and Charlie Beckendorf nodded beside me.

"No you idiots, it's a large building that has a bar so we can have drinks"

"I don't drink" That was Grover.

"Well Root Beer is non-alcoholic"

"That's even worse, it has roots in it"

"Shut up tree hugger"

"I'm not a tree hugger"

"Then who is? Oh yeah, you and Juniper" Grover reddened at her name.

"Don't make fun of my wife…" His voice trailed off after the last word. I froze.

"Wait, you and Juniper got MARRIED?"

"Uh huh"

"And you didn't invite me?"

"You were too busy doing… your own stuff" It took me a while to get his meaning, before realizing and I shook my head, embarrassed.

"No matter in what state I'll be, we all help eachother out, right?" Everyone nodded. "Anyways, where are we hosting this "boys night out?""

"In here" Jason opened a door which had 314 written on it. Inside was an average room with some punch, a wide screen TV, popcorn, and pizza. There was a pool table and a closet that was empty. We sat down, and did what normal people did. Eat pizza, drink some alcohol, watch movies. The Stolls brought energy drinks that made them shake uncontrollably for minutes.

"Travis, are you okay?" Travis looked like he was trying to use the couch as a trampoline and wiggling in the air as he belly flopped.

"Ye-ye-yea-eah Puh-Puh-Pere-ce" I shook my head and held him down. He squirmed and shook under my grip.

"Holy shit how much did you drink?" Travis shook an unstable finger at two empty packs of monster energy, and I sighed.

"Please don't do that again" Travis nodded, but once I turned away I swear I saw him reach for another one.

Shaking my head, I found Jason. He was on the floor, and his eyes were red and bloodshot. I had thought he was crying when I saw the empty bottles of beer beside him.

"Oh my gods why the hell is everyone drinking so much?" I looked around for Charlie, and sure enough he was asleep. Something was wrong. I ran around and found Nico watching the TV.

"Hey Nic, what is everyone doing?" He turned around.

"I don't know" He kept watching the TV.

"Dude, can you do something besides watch TV?" He shrugged.

"Nico can you please play pool with me?" He sighed and shut off the TV.

"Fine, but let me use the restroom." I grinned and nodded as he left.

 **Annabeth POV**

Once we arrived, I shook hands with a bunch of Thalia's friends from high school. They were Piper, Silena, and Clarisse (I added Piper because both Rachel and Drew were put as the famous "whore" stars that wre ruined by Percy, and I needed atleast four girls for this girl's night out). We arrived before a large building, and when we walked in there was a large bar.

"Wait, we're having a girl's night out at a bar?" Thalia shook her head like I was stupid.

"No, of course not. We're having it at a room next to the bar" I nodded and followed her into room 315. Inside was a TV, popcorn, drinks, pizza, and some other stuff. Thalia went to the TV and I went to play pool with Silena. After a while, Silena quit and went to the restroom. I was bored of playing pool with myself so I went to the TV were Thalia was. On the way I stepped on something squishy.

"Huh- Of gods!" I had stepped on Silena. "Are you okay?" Silena batted a sleepy eye in my direction before going back to sleep. Then, I realized she was drunk. Shaking my head, I finished the trip to Thalia. On the way, I saw Piper sleeping on the couch.

"Hey Thals, want to play pool?" She turned away from the TV.

"Sure, after I use the restroom" I nodded and she left. Right after she left, the whole entire room went dark and I tried to find my way around the room when someone gently shoved me and I fell into a closet-like place. The lock clicked and I couldn't see anything. Then, a light inside the closet turned on and illuminated the room. Curious, I paced around and accidentally tripped and fell against a wall, which flipped around like one of those secret passageways. I was shoved to the ground and fell on something squishy and warm. It took me a minute to realize it was a human. Then, I realized that human was Percy and that our faces were only millimeters apart. _Gods, why do I always get myself in these situations? I mean, if I hadn't stepped into this closet…_

 _But he's definitely hot._

 _True dat I mean NOT SHUT THE HELL UP_

 _You could kiss him._

 _Who are you?_

 _I am you._

 _I wouldn't have these perverted thoughts._

 _Actually, you're thinking about kissing him right now._ I looked at him, and of course, I had to notice his red, full lips. His messy black hair seemed to be even more beautiful, and his eyes. They lacked the usual coldness and seemed to surround me like the endless ocean. I found myself getting closer and closer, until…

 _Crack!_ That was the sound of my hand slapping his cheek. The moment passed, and we scrambled away from each other.

"Ouch what the hell? That really hurt!" He touched his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that I didn't want to…"

"Just forget what happened" I nodded, but felt a pang of disappointment in my chest. What just happened wasn't just nothing. I almost kissed Percy Jackson!

 _Wait what? I didn't think that. No no no no no no no no_

 _I told you._

 _You mean You told yourself, and also you're wrong. He's just a man whore women stealing-_

 _Just admit you like him, okay? Tons of women around the world do too, and I'm sure he likes too._

 _Yeah right. And I am not like other women._

 _Well you do have to remember that in chapter-_

The little voice disappeared. Chapter? What the hell was he/she/I talking about? I shook my head. I couldn't be fighting with myself now. I tried to flip the wall back but met solid wood. Groaning, I put my shoulder down.

"Well, now what do we do?" Percy shrugged and sat on the other end of the closet, which was only two feet away from me. Suddenly, I heard engines moving.

"What the hell was that?" Then, the closet started to become smaller and smaller, and we pressed against eachother. However, it kept on squeezing.

"You're going to have to get on top of me." I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Look, it's the only way we can be as thin as we can, and there's a lot of space upwards." I saw the logic in his ways and clambered onto him. He say me on top of his head and I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I was wearing extremely tight pants. I swear I caught him looking at my butt, but his eyes moved away once I saw him looking.

"Like the view?" He flushed and I grinned.

 _See? I told you you liked him._

 _Oh please, it just feels good knowing that I've actually embarrassed the great Percy Jackson._

 _And that you like him._

 _Go away please._

 _Why don't you admit it?_

 _Because I don't?_

 _Can't you even admit something to yourself?_

 _When you say that You're not myself._

 _Fine. That You're not myself._

 _Go away._

I ended my little argument with myself and shifted on top of Percy. No matter what myself said, I didn't like Percy. Nope, nope nada, no. We were just friends.

 _Isn't that what they all say?_

I didn't respond.

After a couple of hours, the closet finally opened up a bit and I was pressed against him. This time, I purposely stood back to back so I couldn't imagine wrong things this time, but I could feel the imprint of his rear against mine…

 _Gods Annabeth. You're just a lonely author who has one friend, and you're thinking about this? You might as well think that sailing to the moon on the rusted Titanic would be more possible._

 _No it isn't._

 _Well I don't like him anyways… I mean he is hot but he's a whore._

 _But you can do great things._

 _What kind of great things?_

 _I can't tell you._

 _WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME?_

 _Because it's always like this. You know in all the stories and stuff the prophecies and stuff are vague as shit._

 _Okay, you are definitely not me._

 _I know._

 _So, who are you?_

 _I can't tell you that._

After what seemed like forever, the closet finally spread apart and I flipped around the other wall, climbing out. I didn't dare look back at the black haired person behind me.

 **Thalia POV**

I thought back to what Nico said. Eventually, Percy and Annabeth would come together, and we couldn't interfere. Of course, I protested in helping them move along, and I won.

Like usual.

I had to admit, I was pretty proud of my "master plan" to get Percy and Annabeth together faster. Though they could have been squished to death if they didn't get on top of each other, I knew that they would do it. I watched Annabeth exit the building after a couple hours of waiting, and grinned. At this rate, Annabeth could finally stop being single, and Percy could finally stop being Percy.

I felt my phone buzz and I accepted it.

"Thalia, I still don't get how you did it"

"It was pretty simple. After all, nothing could go wrong"

"Except for them possibly getting squished" Nico said dryly.

"Don't worry, the closet probably would've only amputated an arm and a leg"

"How does the closet even work?"

"Well, at night they scan everything in the closets. To do this, they group up everything in a small area and anything that could be dangerous is fed to the security system and caught."

"So why does this have security?"

"You know the bar? It's actually a really fancy one and where we went to is basically a hotel for rich people. The security there is great, but bombs in the closets are great for assassinations"

"No wonder there was marble and fancy chandeliers all over the place. And why did we have a boy's/girl's night out there?"

"Because I'm rich"

"You mean, because I'm rich and someone else always pays for my stuff"

"Same difference"

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lots of percabeth, but no fluff haha. That comes later. Also, I have a new idea for a story, and it's more boyish for those who were surprised that I'm a boy. Yes I am a romantic shame for a male on , but when it comes to books Sci-fi is my jam ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **AN: Hey guys. If you've ever wrote a story, please tell me if you can relate. I literally have the last 4-5 chapters all completely planned out with twists and turns and stuff, but I've been so busy planning the end I forgot I have to get there with like 15 chapters. I even have a SEQUEL planned! And I only have 23k words on this one. Plz halp haha jk. I do have some ideas for this chapter though, and fret not, I'll defo still update.**

 **PS: Also, my third story is up. It's a Sci-Fi/Romance fanfiction, even though there's more action than romance. I couldn't find the action genre though, so am I blind or is it just not there?**

 **Royalwebb:** Nice chapter and thanks for the advice tho I think I'm still gonna say yours is best and who the hell is that little voice is it you or something else or someone else anyway great chapter and I hope to see more percabeth in the next one **I hope you realized who the little voice was based off of the hints, but if you don't just wait. If you still don't, in the very last chapter (spoiler alert) it literally tells you what the little voice was. I mean, if you still don't get it then I might as well PM the answer to you and it would be less obvious.**

 **FrostKing21:** Okay that was kind of weird but good in a weird lock me in a closet with my crush and see what happens kind of way. But finally there is a bit of percabeth! Keep up the good work! **Yeah, you see I tried to do the "get the two people together in a small room cliché" but it didn't work as planned, because not many closets do what I told them to do. I hoped my reason was good enough though…**

 **ForeverFoxy7:** I read the reviews up there and you recommended other stories when someone liked yours... your so modest hahaha. I have to say there is a lot of awesome Percaberh stories but I've got to say if hold your story in pretty high esteem... I also just started my first Fanfiction I've just barely got to chapter 2 but I have to say being evil with cliffhangers is kind of funny. (Insert evil writer cackle mwhahaha) **Haha I wish I was really that modest in real life. Anyways, cliff hangars are so fun :D You just want your readers to squirm around since… well it's fun (Insert evil mwahahaha)**

 **SapphireTrafficker:** Fluff please! Fluff! Percabeth fluff **I'm pretty sure there's fluff after they get together, but right now they're in the** _ **I think I like you but I don't know and we're not even friends but if I know you better I might like you**_ **kind of stage. (Which BTW, I just made up on the spot.)**

 **Desperate:** This just made my day I love this fanfiction. I can't wait for more. **:D Well, no more waiting. Well, until you're done with this chapter.**

 **Guest:** Did Percy break both of his legs because it said the in another chapter but in another it said he ran. **Luke broke his legs, and he was put in the hospital. I think I said that he got out of the hospital a couple of days later though, didn't I? I might've forgotten…**

 **Percy POV**

I sat in my room, listening and humming to my own music, when Nico burst into my room.

"PERCY PERCY PERCY PERCY!" He looked at me. "Are you humming to your own music?" I looked at him and quickly turned off my iPod.

"No…"

"Oh my gosh Percy you are such a narcissist"

"What news made you have to slam down my wall to tell me"

"You haven't wrote a new single in what… two months?"

"Chill Nico, so?"

"Your fans are getting anxious. They're tired of listening to your old songs over and over again"

"Okay fine, how many songs do you want"

"Three by the next week"

"WHAT?"

"Mhm, now I have some things planned, ciao" He skipped out of the room.

"Gosh Nic, when did you become so exited for your plans?"

-Page Break-

I sat in front of my computer, my mind as blank as the Microsoft word sheet in front of me.

"No no no… I can't write a song like this!" I punched the wall in frustration.

"I wish I could ask someone for help…" My eyes drifted to a certain app I had…

Yo, you know how you're supposed to be a famous writer?

Mhm

Well, I need help with a new hit single

So, you mean you need help making a cheesy song for your girlfriend

Huh?

You're obviously not a famous singer

If you knew who I was, you would be running away screaming like a fangirl that you had me as a contact.

Cocky aren't you?

Well, it's a hint to who I am

I know a cocky singer that I like

Mhm?

I'm not telling you lol

Why?

Because I don't want you to be screaming away like a crazy fanboy

We chatted for a while before she finally helped me to write the song.

Thanks so much. You should be my assistant

Nah, I probably earn way more money than even you do, let alone be your assistant

You wish you had that much money

You would probably wish you were as rich as me

We'll see about that.

I closed Skype and went to the living room, where Nico had returned to after his visit to Thalia.

"Hey Nic" He looked up at me, dazed.

"What the hell did you do at Thalia's house?"

"Uhmh…"

"Nico…"

"Percy, I'm okay"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" He said in an exasperated sigh.

"I don't believe you"

"You should"

"You look dazed"

"Percy…"

"Tell me you at least used protection"

"Of course we did!" He said quickly, but then realized what he had said. His eyes widened, but mine were as big as saucers.

"You-" I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You slept with Thalia?!" He put his head in his hands.

"No, we didn't sleep together. After all, it's the afternoon and I'm here, right?"

"No, but you…" I still couldn't believe what he had said.

"Yes yes yes, and I suppose you're going to ask when we started doing this?" If it hadn't already, my jaw definitely dropped to the floor.

"You mean this isn't your first time?"

"No… when you were in the hospital I would knock on her apartment door and…" He left the sentence hanging in mid air. I knew what he did at her place, and I definitely didn't want to imagine it. I whistled and patted him on the back.

"Well, you can tell me anything Nico." He grimaced, and managed a small smile.

"Anyways, I was going to tell you I finished the song! I shoved the sheet of paper I had printed out under his face.

"Nice!" He took one look at it and started uploading.

"Okay, change of plans" I looked at him, curious.

"Since you did this in so little time, we're making a new album with fifteen songs in it! Finish it by the end of the month"

"But… but…"

"At this rate you'll be done in no time, now I'm going to go order pizza. Cya!" He skipped out of the room and I quickly checked my calendar. Once I looked at it, I swear my heart stopped for a second.

"Nico… it's July 24th"

 **Annabeth POV**

I stepped away from my laptop as TheOceanIsCool logged off. I didn't know why, but I just felt attracted to him, like there was something that bound us together. However, I waved it off as some creepy notion, since I hadn't even met the person in real life! However, I imagined the person as a handsome man with a nice, toned body, and maybe some messy black hair and-

 _Sounds like somebody you know._

 _I was just about to say NOT PERCY and has a kind heart and CLEAN MIND._

 _Uh huh_

 _Gosh, I don't like Percy._

 _You were embarrassed when you were in close quarters with him._

 _He's good-looking, I'll give him that. But I don't like him. He's not my… type._

 _Than what is?_

 _Any other messy black hair, sea green eyed, nicely built man?_

 _You shouldn't be so judgmental about him._

 _You know the things that he does._

 _And I think that someone should stop him._

 _And only he can do that._

 _That's where you're wrong._

How?

 _You'll know, if you're the one. However, I know that there will be Perca-_

 _Perca? What's Perca?_ I tried desperately to communicate with the little voice within me, but nothing came out. Did I like Percy? Sure. However, I was still not ready to let him in, not with his history. I stared at my computer screen, at the little yellow away symbol. I put my hand on the profile picture of the ocean.

"If only you were Percy"

 **Percy POV**

"PERCY PERCY PERCY" I mentally braced myself for my wall to break down, and sure enough Nico stormed into my room.

"Nico, please use a thing called the door."

"Percy, we're going to be RICH"

"Huh?"

"You know that song you wrote yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, apparently we're expecting to have millions of people order the album when it comes out, and don't forget that some people will buy the song when it comes out, and all of the money that comes from autographed albums! He jumped around the room, completely energized.

"Nico, do you love money or is it an energy drink?" He looked at the bills bunched up in his left hand, and then back at the monster energy in his right.

"I don't know"

-Page Break-

I collapsed in front of my computer, exhausted. I had written three new songs with my new online best friend, BooksAndGreyEyes. ( **AN: Haha Percy, you're so dumb sometimes. Who else loves books and has grey eyes? Hm? I mean, certainly not a Ms. Annabeth Chase oh no definitely not. Idiot. But then again, I did write this story…)**

Thanks so much for the help. I'm sure I'll make lots of money off them.

Yeah right

Well, I got to go. Cya!

I quickly printed my work and ran into the living room.

"Hey Nic" He saw the papers in my hand and grabbed at them hungrily.

"Oh yes oh yes oh yes! We're going to make soooo much money!" He grabbed my shoulder and dragged me to the recording studio.

"Come on come on Percy! We have songs to record!"

-One week later-

I flicked on the TV and watched the news.

" _Worldwide phenomenon Percy Jackson has made the teenage population crazy with excitement with his new, now completed album, Titans"_

I changed the channel.

" _Percy Jackson's network has shot up in the past week more than it was for a whole entire year!"_

I changed the channel again.

" _Percy Ja-"_

" _Percy Jackson has made it t-"_

" _Percy-"_

I hit the remote over and over again. Could I not have my name pop up everywhere while trying to watch TV? I flicked the channels over and over again until one caught my eye.

" _Percy Jackson is rumored to have had help with his new album, has the literacy and style is unlike him" A blonde girl with grey eyes popped up on screen, and I for a second I thought it was Annabeth, before realizing it was a random fangirl._

" _Ohmigosh Percy I'm on TV! I love you sooooo much! If you want, come to my place. I live at-"_

I turned off the TV.

"Nic, where are all the good news channels at?" I groaned.

"All the good ones are about you"

"But I want to watch actual news" Nico hopped off the couch.

"Don't worry, I know you're tired sir."

"Nico, please don't do the formal attitude thing on me again"

"No sir. Your health comes first with my job. Have some sleep, I'll protect you"

"NICO"

"Are you okay sir?"

"NO"

"I'll leave you alone now sir"

"Good"

 **Annabeth POV**

I stared at the TV screen in shock, flipping all of the news channels over and over again.

"Thals, tell me again why the hell Percy Jackson is dominating over the world again?"

"New song"

"But surely it can't be _that_ good"

"They are, I have them on my iPod playlist."

"What the heck? I thought you didn't like Percy"

"I don't approve of what he does, but these new songs are FIRE"

"I doubt that even you would like it that much"

"Well I do"

"Whatever" I stormed out of the living room and shoved some blankets onto myself. I was NOT ready for Percy Jackson to be possessing the womanly population with his music.

 **AN: Guys I'm so sorry for not updating. The last 100 words or so actually took me two days to write… and you know since I'm on vacation I didn't have much time for the others. Anyhow, I can't make excuses and hope you guys don't kill me.**


End file.
